Hunter x Hunter : Entangled
by VivGlam
Summary: Based on 2011 anime version. Months after Yorknew incident, Chrollo finds Levinia (OC), a monstrously beautiful Exorcist to remove his Judgement Chain. They're in love, madly. Kurapika, on the other hand, is coming to end Chrollo's life, but surprisingly finds out...! #Featuring: Hisoka, Machi & Nobunaga# What'd happen when their fate got entangled? Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Intuition

Chapter 1:

-Kurapika's POV-

"DIE."

Microseconds later, blood splashes out of his mouth, which kept saying, "kill me," firmly, without any hesitation, until the second when death strikes.

Sick. The smell of blood makes me sick.

I'm awakened, by the very same feeling when Uvogin died.

Guilty? No. No one deserves to die better than the Ryodan. Glad? No. It wouldn't be, until all the spiders die. But who am I to feel that way, provided I'd take away lives.

That would make me no different from the Ryodan.

I've been dreaming of this same scene constantly, since I placed the Judgement Chain in Chrollo Lucilfer's heart and let him go. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't kill him on the spot, but the thought just disappeared when I remember that was a promise to Pakunoda.

I have to keep my promise, because I want to fight against them boldly, like a real warrior, or rather, an avenger. They may not be that way, but that shouldn't be a reason why I shouldn't be.

The sound of cracking ribs, the scent of bloods, the sensation in my fist, the anger of mine, the determination of his... I gasp.

I decided I can't go back to sleep, so I go downstairs to get some water.

As I walk to the kitchen, the chill in the hallway reach to my spine, making me feel cold in every inch of my veins. I pretended not to care much about the body sealed in a picture, hung on the wall. It reminds me that the person I work for is a body part collector, the greedy spoilt brat who never satisfied with what she has.

Perhaps Lucilfer did something right, for once in his lifetime, for stealing away Neon Nostrade's Nen ability. Anyway, this only makes my search for the Scarlet eyes becomes harder, as The Nostrade family is losing their influence among the mafia community.

I reached out for a glass in the dark and fill it with water. The indescribable taste of water calms my nerve a little.

Cough. I cough as I take the second sip of water. I'm not that stupid to choke myself with a tiny sip of water.

In fact, it is because of the feeling that I'm feeling now. I had experience it before, when Uvogin died right in front of me. It was a feeling of losing connection with part of me. Yes, part of my Nen. That is exactly how it feels when I no longer have the connection with my Judgement chain.

The second time I had this feeling was during my severe fever in York Shin. I could sense the indescribable feeling even when I was too weak and dizzy. Days later, I learnt Pakunoda's death.

Does that mean the Danchou of Genei Ryodan kicked the bucket, as well?

I instantly have a strong intuition, that Chrollo Lucilfer is still alive. The feeling simply means the Judgement chain is no longer attached to a living object, which can be meaning that Lucilfer used his Nen, thus activated the chain that leads to his mortal death, or...

He breaks free from it.

How?


	2. Chapter 2 : Enchanted

Chapter 2

-Chrollo's POV-

The Kurta kid is really something. The thought of it almost makes me agree with Hisoka's intention to fight with me. Almost.

Yet, I'm not the killing-for-fun type. I don't kill because of pleasure; I kill because there is a value worth killing for. The Kurta clan is worthy, but not the blond kid.

Not before he killed Uvogin and Pakunoda.

I don't kill to revenge, really. I now feel the importance to get rid of Kurapika, because he is a potential danger to Genei Ryodan. There is no doubt he can slaughter all the spiders with the extreme power he possesses, although I cannot understand why he thinks a massacre can redeem a massacre.

The thought of it just makes me smile.

Make sense or not, the kid is able to destroy Genei Ryodan completely. I can be sure, after hunting down the limbs of the spider, he will hunt the head down, to ensure the mortal end of it.

I do not fear for my own death, neither do my comrades. I only fear for the disappearance of Genei Ryodan.

The sharp pointy blade that was sealed around my heart does not really make me feel the pain. I witnessed the kid pointing his ring finger to me, throwing the chain straight through my chest, but somehow I can't really feel the existence of the chain, not after months.

However, whenever I doubt the existence of the Judgement chain and think of using my Nen, I can immediately sense the small blade threatening me silently. DON'T, OR DIE.

The Kurta kid is really something.

For months, I've been searching for any possible way to remove the nuisance around my heart. I learnt that there are people who are known as Exorcist. They are the people who are able to remove Nen curse or Nen seal using their rare Nen ability.

Months after months, I finally come to a place, where the rumours lead to.

It is a village located thousands of miles away from the civilized world, disabling people from the outside to find out its existence, like the village where the Kurta clan used to live.

As I arrive, I feel the salty sea breeze blowing to my cheeks, mixing with a slight scent of blood. It's a beach that had been through a massacre before too.

Of course, it is the village of the Hening clan.

But as I know, they were all dead, like the Kurta clan. We killed them all.

Would that Exorcist be a survivor, like Kurapika, too?

I smirk. What a coincidence.

As I walk, I see no one else, but a girl, a girl with gorgeous scarlet hair, a girl whom I can be sure that she's the one I'm looking for, a girl whom I can be sure that she's a survivor of the Hening clan.

Her skin is sparkling gloriously in the water. That is exactly the reason why Genei Ryodan hunted for them. Their skin that shine in the water, glow out of water, like the Scarlet eyes, is one of the Seven Wonders. Their skin is of great value to the body parts collector.

Somehow, she is slightly different than the others of her clan. I can't tell from distance. But as I get closer, I see that her skin that isn't submerged in the water does not glow.

I am greatly surprised by her eyes, which is of different colours. One of her eyes is turquoise blue, like the rest of the Hening clan, while the other is honey brown.

Who is she? Who is the girl naked in the middle of the sea? Her body is already a delicate, not to mention the special features she has.

My heart skips a beat.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les Miserables

Chapter 3

-Levinia's POV-

Water. In it I shine, like the rest of Hening clan.

For years, I was chained and imprisoned, because my skin doesn't glow out of water. I was never being accepted as part of the clan, because my eyes are of different colours. I was treated like a monster, because my existence is against the clan's law.

People called me a symbol of devil, the devil's child, the daughter of disasters... They fed me using animal carcases, whipped me using thorns, threw me using stones and burned me with fire.

If it wasn't because I have the blood of Hening clan, I would be long dead. Hening clan had quick healing skin, which allowed them to any injury on their skin rapidly.

And it also made my suffering a never ending story.

I had no right to justify for myself. I wasn't even expected to know how to speak, because no one ever thought me how to. I was punished for sins I'd never done since I had memories.

There is no point speaking, anyway. I would still be a tool for them to wreak, a toy for them to made fun of. A monster would be treated like a monster at the end of the day, even if it can speak.

Maybe someday when they decide that they had made enough fun of me, they'll slaughter me mercilessly, like how they did to my parents. That would be the only luxury I was able to long for.

Maybe Karma does exist. My endless excruciation had finally come to its end, when catastrophe befell the village.

I can't be sure how it happened, but it just happened.

I was awakened by the sound which was like growling thunder which came from aboveground. I heard chaotic screams, rumble of different weapons, cries for mercy and finally dead silence.

It seemed that the whole village was as lifeless as my underground prison cell.

As I wonder what was actually happening, I felt warm, viscous liquid flowing drop by drop from above, staining on my bare, scarred, hideous body.

BLOOD. I could almost hear the filthy odor cried.

It could only be a massacre, and then everything could be explained. Who did it? Why?

And why should that mattered me?

I had to get out of this place. I used all the energy I had to get myself out of the rocky wall I was chained against. I remembered how I tried to do so years before, ended up with nothing but getting caught and getting whipped, harder. I gave up after years of trying, because I knew it wouldn't work.

But this time I have to succeed, or I'll die in this horrible living hell. Or worse, I'll lose the one and only chance to live according to my will.

I pulled so hard that I hurt my wrists, but it wasn't a hindrance for me to keep trying.

First, second, third... hundreds, thousands... I was too numb to feel the broken wrists. All I knew was I had to get out of the jail by any mean.

"Kr-kink!" I immediately looked to my left. I was overjoyed that I cried after seeing the chain fell out of the wall it was sealed into.

After a few more pulls using both my left and right hands, the chain that handcuffed my right hand fell off, as well.

I was too lucky that someone forgot to lock my prison cell.

I was finally free.

The very first thing I saw was the village flooded with filthy, red blood, submerging hundreds of ripped, unrecognisable, red corpses.

The red haunted me that I screamed for the first time in my life.

I was too immersed in the painful memories, until I noticed a man is walking to my direction.


	4. Chapter 4 : Madness

Chapter 4

-Chrollo's POV-

The girl slowly walks to the shore as she sees me coming. She puts on the clothes which were left on the beach in a peaceful pace. Her movement is so graceful that it's a waste of time to blink.

Her curly scarlet hair falls naturally to her waist, swaying rhythmically as she moves. Her skin glows dimmer and dimmer, revealing her fair complexion as the water dries off. Her lips are like two petals of rose, blooming in the early spring. Her eyes are like two different precious gemstones shining brilliantly, lonely because they are too beautiful for anyone to own.

As soon as I arrive at where she is, she finishes dressing herself. I can't help holding my breath when she looks me in the eye. It's not only her unique eyes that make her so beautiful, but also the soul that is locked in the pair of ocean-deep eyes.

We stare at each other for a moment, waiting for each other to break the silence.

"Levinia?" I finally speak. That was the name spreaded along with the rumours.

She nods without a word.

"You can remove any Nen curse?" I try to make my voice sounds as flat as possible. What's wrong with my heart beating fast?

She nods, again.

"How's your rate?" I ask.

She stares at me, confused. I'm not sure if she can't understand my language or what.

"I mean, how much should I pay you?" I explain. I add in case she can't get what I'm asking, "for you to remove my Nen curse?"

"Truth," she replies, simple, but takes me some time to figure out what she tries to say.

"Uhm, huh?" I finally let out the safest question to ask. Who knows if she can recognise me as the one who leaded a gang of thieves killing her clan members?

She stares at my face for a very long time, as if she is decoding my facial expression, and explains with a plain smile, "Just tell me anything I want to know, honestly."

I smirk, without any meaning to offend her, "how are you supposed to know if I'm telling the truth?"

"Don't you worry about that," she says, sounding a little interested, "because if you don't, you're the one who will receive the consequences."

"And what are the consequences?" I can't be more excited than to hear her speaking sarcastically.

"To receive whatever your Nen curse is, on the spot," her smile is so angelic, even when her words are actually nothing enlightening.

"And what you want to know?" It seems like we're challenging each other over a deal which is a live-or-die matter.

She looks greatly amused that she is suppressing a laugh. "It depends. Right now I want to know, don't you afraid of death?"

"Afraid? I've been travelling on the border line of death and alive for my entire life," I answer with the most honest answer I can ever think of.

"So do I..." I hear her whisper under her heavy breath. Suddenly the situation turns desolate when the smile on her face disappears.

That is the most painful expression I've ever seen, worse than the dying, worse than any other left behind. Her face is so calm, yet I can see the sorrow that is too much for her petite body, her young age. The sorrow is overflowing, as her ocean deep eyes cannot hold it.

It triggers a sense of guiltiness that I never had.

Why am I feeling guilty for a girl I've just met? She is just a tool to remove the Judgement chain, no other than that. Her clan was just a valuable asset we gained, no other than that.

But the pair of eyes is suffocating...


	5. Chapter 5 : Excitement

Chapter 5

-Levinia's POV-

I take a deep breath to restrain myself from falling into the black hole of my memories. I feel somehow horrible for showing him my emotion; it's a nuisance for me, thus I don't expect someone to accept me showing it.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"Why?" he asks, to my surprise again. Instead of annoyed, he looks concern as if he understands what am I feeling inside. Of course, he won't be able to.

I look at him and smile. I don't have to explain to anyone. "How much you'd learnt about me?" I ask since he seems to know very little about me.

"Levinia, an Exorcist who can remove any Nen curse even those which are enhanced with restraint and vow, traveling all around the world but currently came back to this village. That's all I learnt from the rumours," he answers. And then he blinks, adds, "and when I saw you just now, I knew immediately that you're a survivor of the Hening clan, but different from others of your clan."

How did he know? He looks well educated, but how would anyone know that I'm different from any other of Hening clan, if they've never seen them before?

He tries to look emotionless, but there is something he's hiding behind his dark eyes, something that I cannot read.

I decide that I don't want to know how he knows about it, not now. It's not the time yet.

"Look, I don't actually remove Nen curse. I seal the Nen curse using my Nen, forbidding it to act on individuals," I change the topic to distract myself from overthink, "But if you're not being honest to me, my Nen would be useless, the seal would be broken, activating your Nen curse immediately."

"I see," he nods, smiling, "You're so much like a person I knew. He's the one putting the curse on me."

Why are his words so full of temptation, even when I know he's speaking the truth? Why is he so calm and cool, when all other men who found me for my service were already out of control, almost begging me to remove their curse? Why is his smile so genuine, when I can feel that he's dangerous from distant?

He makes me want to learn everything about him, at the same time open my heart to him. This is a desire that I never had, not even Sensei...

"Aren't you interested?" he asks curiously.

"I have as much time as I want to hear you speaking honestly after sealing your Nen curse," I reply concisely.

Why is he messing up with my mind? Why do I allow him? But all he does makes me want to seal his Nen curse as soon as possible.

This is definitely the opposite of normal.

"Why do you request for truth instead of Jennies? You can make billions of Jennies with the rare talent you have," he comes out with a question again. It seems that his curiosity can never be satisfied.

"Because requesting for Jennies makes me dirty. And I learnt that knowledge is far more powerful than Jennies from a wise man," I reply, recalling Sensei's words.

"So," it seems to be his last question, "How do you actually do it? I heard other Exorcists do it through touching or religious ceremony or craps..." It proves me right.

"I'll show you how," I say as I show him the direction to my house.

Deep inside my heart, I can feel a great stir of excitement, even butterflies in my stomach. I manage not to show how rejoice I am by suppressing my eagerness.


	6. Chapter 6 : Similarity

Chapter 6

-Kurapika's POV-

"Please swipe your Hunter license," I swipe my license as soon as I hear the voice from the computer.

I'm at a cyber cafe now, which is a weird place for me to be at in the midnight. But it's better safe than sorry. I shouldn't use the computer in the Nostrade's mansion so that no one can have a chance to track me.

The background displayed on the screen is a bar, while there is a side bar on the left completed with various choices of information. This is my first time using the Hunters' website.

"Please select the information you are looking for," the bartender says.

I scroll down the side bar and click on 'Exorcist". Another column pops up, and I click on 'Nen curse enhanced by Restraint and Vow'.

"This information requires 50 thousands Jennies. Allow transfer?" The amount of Jennies required gives me a little heart attack. That is basically my one-month income.

I allow transfer anyway.

It feels like I've been dragged into the bar, as I'm standing right before the bar. This must be a Nen created world.

"Okay. Listen carefully," the bar tender who's standing right in front of me started. "There are no more than 10 Nen users who are gifted in removing Nen curse, who are known as Exorcist, though the exact number is unknown. The amount of Exorcist who can remove Nen curse enhanced by Restraint and Vow is even fewer. There are only two Exorcists who are confirmed able to do so in this world."

"They are Hibara Jerald and Levinia. Hibara Jerald was known as the only Exorcist who can remove Nen curse enhanced by Restraint and Vow, before he adopted Levinia and became her Sensei."

"However, Hibara Jerald died one year ago due to his old age, and Levinia becomes the only known Exorcist who can remove Nen curse of that type. Levinia, unlike her Sensei who removed Nen curse through religious ceremonies, removes Nen curse through sexual intercourse."

I had to take a step back out of astonishment. I can imagine neither how is that supposed to be a Nen ability, nor how Lucilfer has sex with a girl. But soon I recalled my dead comrade, Baise who could manipulate men for 180 minutes after kissing them. Maybe, it isn't that awkward...

"Levinia is currently 19 now. She is believed to be the only survivor of Hening clan after a massacre done by Genei Ryodan 7 years before. Her clan is hunted for their skins that shine in the water, glow out of water, which is one of the Seven Wonders."

I can't help but being reminded of the fate of my clan, slaughtered mercilessly by the spiders for our Scarlet eyes. Genei Ryodan killed her clan, too... Scums... It's highly possible she hasn't known who killed her clan, that's why she helped Lucilfer to remove the Judgement chain.

"Unlike other Exorcists, Levinia does not request Jennies as an exchange of her service. She asks for 'truths', knowledge, which is a trait that is believed to be influenced by her Sensei. She is also known to be extremely beautiful. The most outstanding part of her, needless to say, is her skin."

"However, her skin does not glow out of water, but only shine in the water. Her hair is scarlet in colour. Another extraordinary part of her is her eyes. Her eyes are of different colours, which are turquoise blue and honey brown."

"There is rumour about her honey brown eyes will turn scarlet when she gets agitated. None of her client actually witnesses this before even during their physical contact. But if it's true, that would possibly means she is a hybrid of the Hening clan and the Kurta clan."

I gasp. I can't believe what I just heard. There is too much of coincidence at a time, that I really need time to think about it.

"Where can I find Levinia?" I ask the question I concern the most before I collapse physically and mentally.


	7. Chapter 7 : Unexpected

Chapter 7

-Levinia's POV-

I put my hands on his bare chest, feeling the heartbeat underneath his warm skin. Gently, I remove his heavy coat. The lines of his naked half naked body lay before my eyes. His firmly built muscles provoke my thirst for touch.

"Err," he interrupts, "I don't mean to distract you from doing your work, but what I need to do, to complement you?' There's no way I can't notice that he's blushing, a thing that I expected the least from him.

I laugh a little, "don't you understand?"

"Huh?" The doubt slips out of his mouth, surprising me, and him. He fakes a cough, adding, "not at... exactly."

Among all the phrases in the world that I can use, I choose the most straight forward way, "fuck me." I regret a little then. It's not like he's any other of my clients. What makes me think he's different, anyway?

He blinks, sighs, "Honestly, I have no experience of it, at all."

'What?" I hope I don't sound that surprised. He's definitely older than me; a handsome, young man, who must want for sex. I can't believe he's inexperienced, when he's exactly the kind every women want.

"I'm a virgin," he confesses. He blushes again, waiting for my reaction.

"I'm sorry," that's all I manage to say, sounding weak, "I just... assumed."

He smiles genuinely, "look, I never thought this is how it'll happen. I considered various ways to lose my virginity, but definitely not like this." I feel a little disappointed, but who am I to feel that way. "But right now, I want you to know, I think," he corrects himself, though I don't know why, "I feel, this is the best way I can ever have it happens."

I'm awed by his way with words. He awes me again, by biting my left ear. I put my hands over his neck, getting closer to his body, enjoying the taste of his mouth and the warmth of his half naked body. I bury my lips to his neck, feeling the unstoppable sensation.

This isn't the way I usually do.

He kisses all the way down my cheeks while my lips moves upper, until our lips meet. He presses hard, so do I, and our tongues twist with each other's. The taste of his mouth drives me crazy.

Before I realize, he had already removed the second button of my blouse. I let my blouse falls through my arms, so that he can have his hands free, to wrap around my waist.

He unties the ribbon that holds my skirt in place as I unzip his pants. My skirt falls off, when I'm still pushing his pants down. He helps me removing it.

With one hand holding my waist, he naughtily walks his index and middle fingers on my back, unbuckles my lingerie.

Almost surprisingly, he lifts me up and holds me in his strong arms, walks me to the couch. Our lips never leave each other's for a second, which makes me suffocate a little. And I think I am happy to die of suffocation, like this.

Is it really his first?


	8. Chapter 8 : Destiny

Chapter 8

-Chrollo's POV-

I'm definitely having control over her, domineering, but not over myself.

I never knew I can be this out of control. It feels like a spirit beneath me has been unleashed, taking over my mind, stopping me from thinking logically, acting sensibly.

Her icy cool skin turns so hot, blushes in lovely rosy pink. Her heartbeat crazily fast, like mine. Most of the time, she closes her eyes, but when she opens once in a while, I can see her pupils dilate, making her eyes even more breathtaking.

She puts her hand on my cock which lies under my knickers, caresses it, which is already soaking wet, making it harder. Just as she thinks she's winning, I tear off her underwear, smiling kinkily to her. She laughs helplessly.

Everything comes naturally. With one hand petting her breasts, I reach my hand to her pussy, feeling whatever it is that feels so warm and viscous. I fumble in between her legs, finding the right place to put my fingers in.

She was too aroused that she moans with her eyes wide open. I can't decide what I'm actually feeling or thinking inside, when I see her eyes. I hold back and gasp.

The alluring scarlet glows from one of her eyes, which was honey brown seconds ago...

There wasn't anything that could strike me this much, not even Uvo's and Paku's death. I can do nothing but stare at her eyes, trying to figure out an appropriate way to react. There's nothing I can come to conclusion, other than knowing the fact that she has the blood of the Kurta clan.

Underneath her pair of eyes, I manage to read the changes of emotions in her; surprised, doubt, confusion, disappointment, realization, bitterness, sorrow... The scarlet glow slowly dims.

She gradually regulates her breathing and heartbeat, sitting up from her original position, which is right beneath me. Involuntarily, I lift my body backward, giving her space to get up from the coach.

Perhaps it is the nauseous I caused her, she loses her balance as she steps on the carpet. I promptly step forward and grab her arms from behind. She turns and looks into my eyes, the eyes that she adorns them with nonchalance, lifting her arms from mine slowly.

"Don't, don't do," I murmur under my breath, almost begging, losing my mind, as I embrace her from behind. I feel her heart beats unevenly.

Through the reflection of the window, I see her facial expression that makes me wishing my heart burns into ashes. Tears flood from her eyes, like the deep ocean which finally can't contain a storm. I feel the warm tears drop on my arm and quickly turn cold.

She forces a smile, without looking at me, she says bitterly, "sorry for my unprofessional. I totally understand if you're afraid, or..." She gulps. Loss of word, she sobs uncontrollably, shouting out of the blue, "What's with you telling me don't go? What you want me to do?!"

A poignant glow of scarlet is reflected from the window, from one of her eyes.

I feel tears streaming down from my eyes. I hold her closer and tighter, refusing to let her struggle out of my selfish arms.

"Let me go!" she demands with a hoarse cry.

I turn her around so that she's facing me, don't bother if my force is hurting her. I violently hold her in my arms, ignoring her revolt. I am as surprise as her to hear to what slips out of my mouth.

"I love you..." I whisper diffidently.


	9. Chapter 9 : Truth or Dare

Chapter 9

-Levinia's POV-

My knees are weak, so weak that I fall, listening to the words coming out from the man's lips. He catches me with his powerful arms, so powerful that I know I can never escape from those arms.

I can do nothing but let him holds me, unable to resist, unable to get away. I can do nothing but let my tears pour like rain, unable to stop, unable to say a word. I feel so small, so conquered in those arms; I need to let go, but I can't, and part of me doesn't want to.

"I'm sorry," he whispers tenderly to my ears. Stop, please stop it... I want to scream but I can't; my throat is choked with my own tears. "I'm sorry," he whispers again, it echoes itself in my mind. I feel him crying behind me. Parts of my body sparkles, reminding me we're just a man and a woman in agony, not a symbol of happy-ever-after.

I sob silently. He keeps repeating that he's sorry. We maintain this awkward position, as both of us are too weak to do anything else. I'm like a puppet in his arms, waiting for his manipulation; he's like a manipulator who can't decide what to do with his broken puppet.

Slowly, I push away his arms, walking away. He is already too fatigued to grab me, releasing me. I head to where my clothes lay, grab them and walk to the bathroom.

"We need to talk," he says wearily. I nod, too feeble to speak another word. If we are to talk, give me some time... I think to myself, staring blankly to his direction. He looks away, as if he knows what I'm thinking.

I turn on the shower as I lock myself in the bathroom. I let the hot water splashes on me as I tumble. There's too much I've been through since my birth, too much to the point that I'm just a mistake made by God. The man, is probably just a door that I thought it's opened for me, and eventually shuts right before my eyes.

I had to stand up, like how I did when fate shoves me down from a cliff, for the last millions of times. I had to get back up, because I'm too afraid to let myself rot in the dark.

"God makes no mistake," Sensei's voice sounds in my mind.

I turn off the shower and dry myself with a towel. Be strong... I hear my mind says. I put on my bathrobe and unlock the door, walk to my closet. I hear water pouring from somewhere in the house. The man... he must be seeking for a peace of mind too.

I chose a black dress and put it on. I dry my hair with the hair dryer, and braid it as slow as possible. I'm not ready to face him, yet.

I practice my smile in front of the mirror, until I think it looks natural enough to persuade the intelligent man who's waiting out there. I doubt my purpose to persuade him.

I see him smiling, leaning himself against the wall. He must have practiced that smile too. I smile back to him, creating a harmony atmosphere for each other to prepare ourselves for what that may come.

"We hadn't really got to that point, had we?" He starts the conversation with a question.

I nod, assuming he's referring to sex, or rather, sealing his Nen curse.

"So, you won't be able to know if I'm telling the truth, or not," I nod again, and he continues with a serious but tender tone, "Would you believe me, believe in what I'm going to tell you, without really knowing if I'm honest?"

I stare blankly at him, eventually nod, prudently.


	10. Chapter 10 : Confession

Chapter 10

-Chrollo's POV-

"My name is Chrollo Lucilfer," I introduce, and continue with the speech I'd prepared in my head. "I wasn't this rude to skip introducing myself usually, but considering knowing my name can put you in great danger," I say as I think of the chain guy, "I decided not to let you know my name. It's not like knowing my name is important to you."

"But right now, I need to let you know who I really am," because," I hear myself sigh a little, "I found myself greatly admire you, since I just saw you on the beach." I smile bitterly looking at her, I didn't believe in the whole love-at-first-sigh ignorant idea at all, until then, "And I believe you feel the same way too, or you won't be here listening to me."

She sneers, coldly, "I think I do, though I never knew this kind of feeling before. But does that mean you have the right to fool around with my feelings?"

"Levinia," I reply, while the enormous agony rises beneath me, "that is what I want to talk about, with you. I am terribly sorry if I've made you think I'm fooling around. It is just that something had made me feel uncertain, regarding the issue of... us."

She nods, with a smile, that tries to hide her heart ache, "I can totally understand if you feel uneasy of my, disgraceful appearance." She speaks in her tranquil tone, while one of her hand betrays her feelings by touching her cheek that holds the brown eye, the scarlet eye, in place.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, mind you," I can't stand how the precious diamond despises herself, just because she isn't the same as the mediocre stones. "And I think your appearance is even more breathtaking, when one of your eyes glows in scarlet."

She is so surprised and has to take a step back to maintain her balance, as if this is her first time hearing a comment like this. Unbelievable.

"Right now, I want to ask you an important question, and no matter how you react later on, I'll respect your choice." I continue, "Would you hate me if I'm telling you, I am responsible for your clan's fate? I wouldn't mind if you kill me on the spot."

I can see her startles, her eyes are filled with swirl of sentiment, but she calms it down by taking a few deep breathes. She sizes me up, thinking attentively. Moments later, she stares into my eyes and say, "I knew you're related to the Hening Clan's death somehow, when you said I'm different from the others of the clan."

"But it's not in my favour, to kill. It's not like I'd ever been accepted as part of the clan, tough," I can tell, she must be suffered a lot, as a hybrid. A lot of old conservative clans see hybrids as a sign of calamity, and perhaps she really was. "What is the point to revenge for the dead, when it can do no good to the living? The past is already buried in the stormy sea, and it should remain that way."

I am impressed by the wisdom she possesses; realistic, unlike the Kurta kid who's an idealist. "Then I'll clear things up about myself." I tell her about Meteor City, Genei Ryodan, Kurapika and how I got the Judgement Chain from him.

"So, I have blood from the Kurta clan, too? And that's why one of my eyes turns scarlet whenever I get agitated?" She asks afterwards. I nod, smiling, rejoice that she doesn't seem to care I massacre both her clans. "Then you're really something, because I had only got that agitated to turn my eye scarlet for really few times, and you're the reason for twice out of them."

I assumed the other time was when she found out the massacre. I grin.

"You should really get ready, for the third," I hold her while she put her hands on my chest, lips pressing hard on each other's.

**It finally comes to Chapter 10 now. Thank you for your views, reviews and fav, especially elena-avery. Please review to tell me what you think about my story and OC :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Contradiction

Chapter 11

-Kurapika's POV-

"Mr. Nostrade, Kurapika here. I'm sorry to call you at this early hour. I think I have a clue on how to find Chrollo Lucilfer," I look at the clock which shows 7am. It's finally showing a decent hour to call Light Nostrade. I don't really care if I sound too anxious.

"The one that stole Neon's Nen ability?" The man over the phone replies, still in a state of great confusion.

"Exactly. I'm asking your permission to look for him, I'll do my best to make him return Miss Neon's Nen ability," I lie. I'm pretty sure he won't.

"Really? Yes! You have my permission to go! Do whatever you need to do. Use any cars you like and if you need, use my airship in the airport," he approves in excitement. That poor old man is willing to do anything to get back his daughter's Nen ability to consolidate his influence among the mafia community.

"Thank you for your permission. I'll do whatever it takes to get him," I assure him, although it's not really part of my plan.

I immediately gather Basho and Melody, telling them I'm going to leave for a few days, and they're responsible for Neon's safety. As I speak, I feel Melody's uneasy speculation, while Basho frankly promises they'll do their best to protect Neon Nostrade.

"Kurapika, is everything all right?" Melody asks with concern as Basho leaves. I know I can't conceal anything from her.

"I'm not 100% sure but, Chrollo Lucilfer might have removed the Judgement Chain," I own up.

"Really? But how?" she is surprised. I tell her about Levinia. "I know you won't allow me to go with you. Be careful," I'm glad she understands.

"I will," I assure her.

x x x

In the airship, I try to work out my mind.

Although I'm uncertain, Lucilfer isn't dead yet. If he didn't mind to die, he would have, months ago, why to wait until now? If he faced danger, he can easily react, fight or flight, without using his Nen. He isn't that kind who will use his Nen out of panic.

Then the only possibility is that he had successfully removed the Judgement chain, of course, with the help of an Exorcist, who will definitely be Levinia. They may still be together in Diego, an isolated seaside, if the information provided by the Hunters' website is authentic.

The Hening clan was massacred by Genei Ryodan, too. Logically, there's no way Levinia would help Lucilfer if she knows that. She would probably want to kill him with her own two hands, as well. But, she may have the blood of Kurta clan...

If Levinia is really a hybrid, then she'll be treated ruthlessly. I read about the Hening clan before. They're very much a barbaric clan, although their intelligence level is high. They would probably abuse her with the cruelest ways, and it would definitely be disengagement for her if all the other of the clan died. Then there's no point for her to hate Lucilfer.

Lucilfer may recruit her into Genei Ryodan, since she'll be of great value to Genei Ryodan as they'll have to face me from time to time, although I doubt she can only be useful to the male troupe members.

If there's a need, I may have to fight against her. But she may have the Kurta's blood... She may be an offspring of my fellow clan members, although only half of her blood belongs with us.

I gasp.


	12. Chapter 12 : Perplexity

Chapter 12

-Chrollo's POV-

We are both breathing heavily on her bed now, suffocating, because we'd just been to heaven and come back to earth. Our eyes meet each other's, and we smile. The aesthetic glow of scarlet slowly fades from her eye.

I can feel the flow of aura in my body again. It's been months since I feel so real, so alive, as if I was living in hell for the past few months. I look at the girl who just brought me straight from hell to heaven, and gently kiss her on her forehead.

"Why the cross?" she asks out of the blue, looking at my forehead.

"You see, I'm an atheist; the cross is a symbol for the savior. I got a tattoo of a cross on my forehead, a place where can only be seen through reflection, so that it reminds me whenever I look into the mirror, I'm my own savior," I explain.

"Why the spider?" she moves her attention to my right arm now.

"It's the symbol of Genei Ryodan. It has twelve legs, symbolizing my fellow troupe members, while its head symbolizes me, as the Danchou. I came out of the idea, to use the spider as the troupe's symbol, because spiders are strong, fast, cunning and poisonous. People see them everywhere, thus forgetting how deadly they actually are. They forget that death is awaiting them."

She nods attentively.

"You're stronger than I thought," moments later, Levinia says, studying my Nen with Gyo. "What are your Nen abilities?" She asks curiously.

"I'm a Specialist. I steal other's Nen abilities," I confess. I can't help wondering if I would be that honest if I didn't know I'd die if I lie. I assure myself that I would, in my mind, "Of course, only under several conditions," I tell her about the conditions I have to fulfill in order to steal other's Nen abilities.

"Impressive... you must have a lot of abilities stolen from others," she says.

"Yes, quite a lot," I tell her about Teleportation, Indoor Fish, Lovely Ghost Writer and every other abilities stolen from others. It's 12 in altogether.

"Had you ever think of stealing my Nen ability?" she asks, looking at my eyes sincerely, asking a somehow dangerous question.

"Yes, before I met you. I don't think I would like to steal from you, and neither do I want to have your Nen ability," I say, imagining having sex with EVERY troupe members... "It is, too complicated for me to handle."

"Then what you want to do with me?" she questions. What a good question. I haven't thought of it thoroughly.

"I thought of recruiting you into my troupe, but I have to premeditate before I come to a conclusion. When I do, I'll let you know," I answer carefully. I regret for not mentioning I want to be with her for my entire life, although that's only part of the real answer.

"If I'm your troupe member, the other member encounters Nen curse, and..." she asks as if she's interrogating, I have bad premonition. She continues after a gasp, "Would you mind, at all?"

Of course not... My mind answers immediately, but I can't have the message passes to my mouth. I just stare blankly. I know my facial expression sells my thought out.

"Hush," she put her index finger on my lips, gently, "I understand." She kisses me tenderly on my lips, I feel guilty for not deserving that kiss.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispers softly into my ears. I feel a teardrop on my chest, which turns cold before I can feel its warmth, before I fall into sleep, unconsciously.


	13. Chapter 13 : Kiss Goodbye

Chapter 13

-Levinia's POV-

Chrollo sleeps soundly beside me, under my hypnotism. Normally, a man would be unconscious for 24 hours, but with the strength he has, I doubt he'll even wake within 8 hours.

I wipe away the tears on my face that flew out of control. I better be quick, to leave before he regain consciousness. I take out a pen and a few sheets of paper and begin to write, soon after I put on my clothes, with the words I learnt for only 5 years.

_My love,_

_You're the one and only that had ever made me feel this way. I feel connected to you, not only physically, but emotionally, spiritually._

_Meeting you is the best memory I can ever have, although it only last less than a day, other than being saved and adopted by my Sensei. He taught me about love, you taught me how to love._

_I wish you're mine, but I know you can't be mine. You belong to the Genei Ryodan, and I can never be the central of your world, because I'm not as major as your troupe._

_That's why I'm leaving. I cannot bear the pain knowing I'm not the major of someone's heart, when I know his heart is everything I ever want to have._

_Besides, I don't want to seize you. Your troupe needs you and you need them. I'm just a passer-by in your life. I'm glad that I've helped you out somehow._

_I know the excruciation of being chained and the thirst to be freed, I freed you in a way, and I won't chain you in the other way._

_You're wild, can't be tamed. I don't want to tame you either; you deserve as much space as you like to exert your true strength. This is the least I can do for you._

_I'd be glad if you think of me sometimes. I can feel it because of the seal I placed in your heart to seal the curse. If you ever need me to do you a favour, think of me and say, "Levinia, I need you." I'll locate you and help you out no matter what._

_Don't worry for me; I'll live as a remembrance of you. The day of your mortal end will also be mine, and we may happily meet in the immortal land, no matter if it's heaven or hell._

_Remember, from the day I fall for you, my life is already yours. As long as you breathe, I'll breathe with you under the same sky. That's already a satisfaction to me. _

_ Levinia_

I place the letter in front of the mirror, and head to my closet. I pick a few clothes and put them in my luggage as quiet as possible. I bring along my diary and pen. What else do I need, when I already have part of his heart, notwithstanding it's not entirely mine?

I look at Chrollo's peaceful, tranquil face; gently press my lips on his forehead. That's my last blessing to him.


	14. Chapter 14 : Realization

Chapter 14

-Kurapika's POV-

I can't be more bewildered than I am now, seeing Chrollo lying naked in a state of unconsciousness. There's no sign of a girl with scarlet hair and eyes of different colours. I wonder if Levinia's the one who caused his obfuscation, how and why.

Although I can feel aura flowing around his body, but he's definitely incapable of self-defending. I examine around the room, and find a letter in front of the mirror, probably written by Levinia to Chrollo. I read it, hoping I'll have any idea what's happening.

They're... in love? That's the least I would expect. And she didn't remove the Judgement chain, instead, sealed it. There's something I can't make up in my mind, but if I'm not mistaken, there's two things I can deduce from the last part of the letter.

Firstly, she can locate Lucilfer and even know how he feels, because of the seal she placed in him. Secondly, she loves him, and that somehow place both of them in a dangerous situation. If Levinia is dead, he would die as well; and it can be the other way round.

Looking at Lucilfer who's still passing out, I sigh. I can't just kill him; it'll take away two lives, which one of them is innocent. I have to at least find out if Levinia have the Kurta's blood.

If she does, I can't have Lucilfer killed, further, if what the letter refers to is what I've deduced. I'll have to spare his life for the sake of my clan.

Lucilfer slowly awakes. I hold my urge to kill him. The person who massacred my clan is right before my eyes, but I can't have him killed.

I just can't...

"It's you, again," he's quite surprised with my appearance, but sounds as calm as ever. "I'm not in the mood to mess around with you. If you know I'm here, you had probably found out about Levinia. Where is she?"

"That's the reason I'm sparing your life, now," I suppress my anger, "tell me, Lucilfer, does Levinia have Kurta's blood?"

"I see. So you don't know where she is, too?" He grins.

"Would I be here fooling around with you if I had any idea? Now answer my question!" I demand.

"True, you'd kill me," he replies sarcastically. "Yes, I suppose she does. Her brown eye would turn scarlet when she REALLY agitated," he answers.

"What do you mean by REALLY?" I question impatiently.

"Unlike you who get agitated easily, she controls her emotions brilliantly. She told me she had very few times changing her eye scarlet. Maybe that's also because only half of her blood belongs to the Kurta's," Lucilfer explains. Instead of focusing on my question, he has his mind thinking where could Levinia been. He's looking around anxiously.

"In return for your information," I hand him the letter, "that's what I found in front of the mirror." I see his dick that I wasn't paying much attention. I hate to be reminded that he had physical relationship with a girl who has Kurta's blood.

I hate the idea. I hate it all.

Despite my rage that he can definitely feel, he focuses wholeheartedly on the letter. He reads word by word, seems to be more grieved as he reads. He loves her deeply, which is why he has a hard time containing his sadness.

"I can see why you spare my life now," he says bitterly after reading the letter several times.

I nod, as I turn and head to the door. I have to find her.

Lucilfer's cell phone rings all of a sudden. He answers, "Hisoka?" I turn my head facing him immediately as I hear the name. I never see Lucilfer looking so intense before...

What the hell is happening?


	15. Chapter 15 : Uninvited Guest

Chapter 15

-Hisoka's POV-

Tsk, tsk, tsk, Chrollo, you've been a naughty prey.

I compromised with you and hired Abengane to remove the Judgement chain, far from Greed Island. I expected you to wait right where we promised to, and I'll finally be able to fight with you once the stupid chain is removed.

The thought of fighting with you, one to one, just got me so agitated.

You cost me some trouble to find you out. I have to locate you using GPS and travel a long way to Diego. I hope you're not running away. It'll kill my appetite if I ever know you're such a timid. I guess you won't.

Then you must be doing something really important over there. Oh, you just caught my curiosity wondering what it is.

Your troupe, in order to protect their Danchou, keeps Abengane with them, leaving me alone to find you. I'm pretty sure a few other of the Genei Ryodan are also on their way looking for you.

Whatever it takes, I'll keep my promise and fight with you. Perhaps this journey would just add more fun into our fight.

Apparently it does.

As my cell phone shows that I am 20km from your current location, I sense a girl walking to my direction. I can't be mistaken. There's no way it's a mistake. I quickly get on a tree using Bungee Gum. What a surprise. She must have learnt Nen too. I see the flawless flow of aura around her body.

"Whoever you are, stop stalking me. Show up," she says as she approaches under the tree I'm hiding. She can sense me, too. That pair of sharp eyes... They're alluring.

"Impressive," I show up as she wishes, hoping my appearance won't shock her too badly.

"You're that pervert?" she examines me with her beautiful eyes, doesn't sound as astonished as I expected.

"Ouch, that hurts," I say, flirting.

"What are you doing here?" she asks suspiciously.

"Going to pick up a fight with an old friend. He's in debt to me," I answer, the worried look written on her face provokes my nerves, "You don't turn out to know him, right?"

"I have totally no idea what you're talking about. Leave me alone," she stares at me fiercely. Amazing how she changes in a few years.

"You definitely know something, don't you? A man in a long feathered coat with a cross on his forehead, you know him," I'm sure there won't be any other one staying in this deserted place.

"Get out of my way," she demands. Yes, she knows him, she knows Chrollo Lucilfer. And now I wonder what were they doing, consider her job. But that was a long time ago, what a memorable night...

"No, not unless you tell me what were you two doing," I grin.

"Definitely not your kind of thing," I can see that she's disgusted, probably recalling the night she had with me. "But it's none of your business," she is already alert, ready to fight if there's ever a need.

"Chill, I'm not here to fight, not with you," I cannot withstand the lure of her dangerous aura, so I change my mind, "But considering your flawless flow of aura, I guess it'll be quite entertaining."


	16. Chapter 16 : Nowhere to Flee

Chapter 16

-Third Person POV-

The girl who just escaped from her prison cell was astonished by the scene where everyone she never knew was no more than peeled, dead corpse.

She screamed and cried, though no one heard her; she didn't know one of her eye had turned scarlet, for the first time, because of the calamity that befell the clan, the clan that she would never belong to.

After calming down, she cleaned up the mess by pushing the bodies into the sea. She put up with the stench of blood, the scattered and shattered internal organs, and the furious red that crept on the land and into the water. One by one, the piles of meat disappeared on the shore, but accumulate in the sea.

As she's done with the last corpse, rain fell heavily, washing away the blood, washing away the sin. The surge will carry the dead away, to the place where they belong to. Perhaps to the island far away from the beach, where the Hening clan believed paradise is located there.

The girl collapsed in the rain, fell to the ground where the rain and blood met. She was exhausted. It was too much, too much for her petite, scarred body; too much for her young, innocent soul.

x x x

She managed to arrive in a town, after thousands of miles of walking, when her soles were already worn, clothes were already torn, and food was already finished. She was fatigued and starved, reaching the limit of her physical ability, living completely by her spiritual will.

The town was completely different from the Hening's village. There was all kind of shops selling different goods; all kind of houses with different sizes; all kind of people who share one common, their skin don't glow. The girl realized she has to carefully avoid touching water, so that her skin won't sparkle in front of the secular.

The people spoke in some kind of language that she didn't understand; it's different from the Hening's language. Nobody seemed to notice a foul girl in flax cloak, thinking she's just a nasty beggar.

The girl had to first settle her hunger which had lasted about six days. She came to a stall which sells bread, pointed to the bread and looked at the peddler, begging for something to live on. The man just shouted, "Get away! Your filthy beggar!" and pushed her roughly onto the ground.

Her elbows hit the ground and bleed. That injury was nothing compared to all the corporal punishment she had for her entire life. She knew she had to survive no matter what. Thus, she struggled to stand on her feet, and decided to steal.

She ran to the stall and took away a loaf of bread with her maximum speed. "Thief! Thief!" the man cried hoarsely. The girl, unfortunately, was caught by two police who's on their patrol. She couldn't escape no matter how hard she struggled.

"A girl, huh?" the sheriff whom the girl was brought to raised an eyebrow and said. "Wow, not bad," he gripped the girl's chin and laughed, "and what's with that pair of eyes? Doesn't matter..." He cleared his throat and continued, "No one steal in my town, no one! You'll get your punishment for stealing! You two, bring her to the lockup. I'll let you in as soon as I'm done with my part!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two police glanced at each other and threw malicious smile. The girl had bad premonition. They forced her into the lockup and walked out as the sheriff walked in. The next thing she knew was being slapped by the sheriff and all her clothes are torn. She wanted to resist and shout, but she knew she didn't have any energy for the former, and the latter would do her no good.

She knew the sheriff raped her, but she had no time to fear. Drained out of energy, she passed out.

Perhaps that was the best thing that could ever happen in that kind of situation.


	17. Chapter 17 : Turning Point

Chapter 17

-Third Person POV-

"Ten thousand Jennies?! Come on! You don't even pay a single cent to get this girl!" a middle-aged woman in red dress exclaimed. She is known as Maratha, the most famous pimp in the town. Her brothel is the paradise of every man in town.

"So, you're not interested with the deal? I guess Giddle wouldn't mind paying twelve thousand Jennies for this kind of rare stuff," the sheriff threatened, somehow flirty. The police in the town sell female convicts who were found guilty of a misdemeanor who have no bail to the brothels. They could save the space in prison for felons, besides earning themselves pelf.

"Geez, Giddle ain't got no money to pay you! Don't you fool me," Maratha glanced at the girl who was staring blankly to the floor. She knew she's an unpolished diamond even without using her Nen; the sheriff is a dimwit to sell her at such low price. "All right, I'll buy her at Eight Thousand Jennies. What do you think?"

The sheriff stole a look at the dumb girl, thinking her misbehavior that made him lost interest, "Deal."

And the girl belongs to Maratha since then.

x x x

"You don't know how to speak, do you?" Maratha looked at the girl, unsure of what to do with her. The girl just stayed silent like a statue, sitting on the chair.

"Dear lord..." Maratha sighed, "You must be starving. Eat all you can. No girl in my place should ever be in hunger." She ordered the maids to serve her roasted chicken, chocolate cake and grape juice.

The girl was shocked by the food in front of her, her stomach growled like drums. That was the best food she ever saw, not to mention she had starved for a week. She looked at the woman in front of her gratefully, and stuffed everything into her mouth as she saw her nodded her head with a smile.

Maratha taught the girl she bought simple conversation and common knowledge, besides skills to please men in the bed. Her brothel was basically the best home a woman can belong to, as domestic violence happened in every family in town. Maratha would never let that happen in her place.

The girl remained anonymous, as no prostitute really needed a name. Maratha called her sweetheart, like every other girl in the brothel. She didn't speak to anyone, because she is more used to staying silent. Deep inside, she knew she was being accepted as part of the family, other than having to sell her body for Jennies.

She didn't mind at all. To her, that was already more than she could ask for.

x x x

"One thousand Jennies," the casher said to the man in front of the counter, as usual. Maratha was not in the brothel that night, or she wouldn't have let the man in. She could tell by just a glance, he is dangerous, deadly, and mad.

"Sure. I want her," he pointed to the poster of a girl with scarlet hair and eyes of different colours as he paid. Delicious, he thought as he licked his lips.

"Over that room," the casher pointed to a room at the first floor.

The red-headed man with face paint walked on the staircase and entered the room slowly. The girl was already naked, lying on the bed. She wasn't good at flirting, so she always got it started as soon as the customer arrived. She thought she would probably just fake a few moans and the deal would be over.

She was wrong; the man would prove her wrong.


	18. Chapter 18 : Twisted

Chapter 18

-Third Person POV-

"Oh, you're ready? I have special program for us!" the man announced with excitement. Bad, the girl thought to herself.

Before she realized, her limbs were already tied to the bedstead by an invisible force. She couldn't move at all no matter how hard she struggled. She couldn't help but being reminded of the days in her underground prison.

"Uh, don't struggle, you tough little thing. No one can get rid of my Bungee Gum," he said, licking her nipple naughtily.

There was something that made her felt uncomfortable with what's happening. The devilish scent of the man made her shivered.

He then moved himself to face the girl's vagina, licking her fiercely. The girl enjoyed the moment somehow, feeling guilty for enjoying the sickness. With her limbs tied with the enormous force, she couldn't make a move; she could only endure with the great tension of her muscles. Every inch of her feel the pain, she moans. It's not a fake.

The man then crept to the girl's upper part, biting her nipples. The girl couldn't help but shout out of pain, though part of her found it enjoyable.

The man knelt on the girl with his pants off, forcing her to bite his cock. Reluctantly, the girl did as he demanded. "Harder!" He groaned with great pleasure, his harden penis ejaculated. The semen choked her, but the man didn't care.

"It's not tight enough, don't you think?" the girl felt the so-called Bungee Gum stretched her even tighter, making her felt hard to breathe. Her muscles were stretch to the maximum of her endurance.

"Now, this is my favourite part," he said as he pulled out a knife from his back. He juggled it, as if thinking what he should do with it, though he already knew.

"Shit..." For the first time, the girl swore under her breath, it's actually also the first time she spoke in front of her customer. It was, however, too soft for the red-headed clown to notice.

The man shifted himself to face the girl's vagina again, and began to carve in between her legs. He drew randomly on the skin of her inner thighs with the sharp point of the knife.

The girl didn't feel painful actually, perhaps that was nothing compared to the torture she had. In fact, she felt that she was tickled, and tried to dodge, as normal reaction. The pain began from the moment she tried to dodge. The muscles that were already so tensed tightened even more, making her felt the pulling force from the ends of her limbs. She shouted.

"You like it, don't you?" the man teased, obviously aroused by her cries. He smirked at her, full of insanity. The girl immediately felt the tension being released. She inhaled greedily.

The next thing she saw was beyond imagination. The man masturbated, while standing in front of her. Who on earth would ever go to a brothel and masturbate in front of a prostitute when he can just have sex with her?! He didn't seem to care for the girl's suspicious glare, enjoying the pleasure he had with himself.

"By the way, your brown eye is more beautiful in scarlet. Hide them well, or you'll get hunted, like the Kurta's. They got massacred just few days ago," he said as he put on his pants. "My name is Hisoka, remember that," he hissed as he left.

The girl was still confused with what's just happened. She was surprised to find her brown eye turned scarlet in the mirror, just like what the man said. She could do nothing but smile helplessly to find out she actually had lost quite much blood due to the carve he did on her inner thighs.

x x x

None of them would ever guessed, damned fate would make them meet again 6 years later. He goes for a man; she leaves for a man. The man is no one but Chrollo Lucilfer.


	19. Chapter 19 : Turnaround

Chapter 19

-Hisoka's POV-

She sighs. Ouch, what a pain to see my prey shows no interest in me.

"Look, I have more important thing to do. Go find whoever you want," she says, seems eager to leave.

"Uh no, I won't let you go. Not unless you beat me," I hiss. Her nonchalance only makes me want to fight, even more.

"I don't mind. I already knew what you're capable of, but you know nothing about my ability. Plus, I'm not the weakling you saw 6 years ago," she smirks. Wow, that confidence got me really excited. Somehow, I already knew she is something rare and strong, but I didn't expect her to be this well. She must have either met an excellent trainer or I've underestimated her.

"Very well then, I bet you'll like this," knowing she won't make the first move, I throw poker cards to her. Those cards are sharp as blades, fast as bullets, after receiving my Nen. That's the best way to estimate my opponent's strength.

She dodges them with the speed of lightning; none of my cards hurts her. I grin, expected that somehow.

"Not bad, now it's coming from the right!" I showed her three cards holding on my right hand and threw them from right. While at the same time, I threw six cards I hid at my back from left, with a greater force and higher speed.

I am somehow amused to think if Gon's at her position, he might still believe in what I say, or he might figure out the cards from the left but forgetting that the cards from right have the ability to cut through him as well, or worse, he might ask, "your right or my right?"

Too bad that I'm not paying my full attention to see my opponent's perfect dodge, as I miss the chance to see her threatening eyes. Instead of anywhere, she skips high up to a tree branch, observes the movement of my cards.

"Just as I thought," she smirks. "That's all you manage to do? Stop wasting my time, or I'll leave."

"You got my promise, I'll stop fooling around," I say, flirting. She's indeed a worthy opponent, as I can see; she isn't using her Nen, yet. "I'll kill if you let a chance." I hiss, started to get serious, seriously having fun.

"So sorry to say, you won't have that chance," as if there's a reason behind, she smiles meaningfully, "I won't allow that."

"Then you better fight with all you have," I reply as I fly a punch to her direction, secretly planning to attach her to my Bungee Gum. She dodges the punch by jumping to another tree, activates her Gyo at the same time.

"What you call that? Bungee Jump?" she asks, teasingly.

"Bungee Gum," I answer with patience. I won't fall into that kind of trap.

"Whatever. You can have it attached to me," she says. I can see through her eyes, she is already planning to do her final reaction, whether it's fight or flight.

"We'll see," I reply as I hit another punch to her direction and a few others to the direction she dodges to. None of my attack reaches her. In fact, she's already gone to nowhere.

"I'm in a rush. Perhaps we'll fight, next time," her voice rings and echoes in the forest. I smirk. I'll hunt you down, no matter where you are. I guess you're already reaching your limit at physical strength. Yet, I still got no idea what you're capable of.

Before that, it's time to get Chrollo Lucilfer. Lick.


	20. Chapter 20 : Alliance of Two

Chapter 20

-Kurapika's POV-

"What's going on?" I ask as soon as Chrollo ends the call with Hisoka, I don't bother to hide my anxiety.

"I wonder what that has to do with you, but, I guess it won't harm," he throws his cell phone to my direction. I grab it, looking at him suspiciously.

"I have the habit to record every call I receive, especially those from Hisoka," he explain. He then pick up his clothes and head to the bathroom, while I push the 'PLAY' button.

_"Chrollo, I'm coming for you~"_

_"Hisoka?"_

_"Miss me?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, that's supposed to be my question. Anyway, I found you an Exorcist from Greed Island. So, are you ready to fight with me?"_

_"Exorcist? Ha, I've already removed my Judgement Chain. For your information, as I know, there's only one Exorcist who can remove Nen curse bonded with Restraint and Vow."_

_"Really? Great to hear that from you. Oh, that Exorcist won't turn out to be the girl I injured badly?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Yea, I fought with a girl who has scarlet hair and eyes of different colours. She even has a scarlet eye. She's pretty strong. I found her interesting, so I fought with her."_

_"Asshole... Where is she now?!"_

_"Where can she be other than lying on the ground unconsciously?"_

_"Dumbass! Don't lay even a finger on her!"_

_"Damn, you care for her that much? I'm so hurt now~"_

_"Bastard, you're coming for me! Let her go!"_

_"Uh, sure~ Come and fight with me, then I'll let her go."_

_Beep._

I smirk, facing Lucilfer who's fully dressed now, "You're a pretty good liar too."

"Ah, you're not bad. So you already know what I'm actually thinking?" he smirks as well.

"Hisoka, he's lying," I reply, observing his facial expression. I guess we both find Hisoka's someone who cannot be trusted, and there's something in his speech that makes it suspicious. He may had met Levinia, even fought with her, but hadn't injured her, at least not badly. There's no logical explanation why he's still with her if she's been injured badly, provided Hisoka knew nothing about her ability as an Exorcist.

"That's what I'm thinking. But we cannot be careless, so, let's do things separately," he suggests. Somehow, I don't feel irritated when he says 'we'.

"You go for Hisoka; while I look for Levinia," I say, as if reading whatever is in Lucilfer's mind.

"Exactly," he grins as he checks his cell phone, probably locating Hisoka. If we're not opposing, we can actually be sort of good friends. Shit, what the hell I'm thinking?!

"It doesn't mean that I've forget why I come, just to let you know," I warn.

"I know you came to kill me. But for the same reason, I can't let you, and you've changed your mind, correct me if I'm wrong," he looks at me as if he knows it all, and damn, he does. "Right now, I'm fighting for the love of my life; you're searching for the other person who has the Kurta's blood."

"I guess, I don't really mind to cooperate with you," I admit.

"As long as our reason is the same," he adds. To my surprise, he offers his right hand. I hesitate for a moment, but he doesn't seem to mind letting it hangs there for a little while, smiling encouragingly to me.

I smile back and shake his hand, at last. For the first time, I'm impressed by his well-educated and classy charisma, though I knew that since a long time ago.

* * *

**It's coming to Chapter 20, like finally! And, please don't get impressed by the speed of my update, because I'm seriously really, really free now. How my story would go? Actually I'm as surprised as my fellow viewers when the next chapter comes out, because I had no idea at all ;)**

**Justin Timberlake is coming back! Oh I love him to the end of the world~~~~~~**

**Thank you for your views and reviews and favourites! Please review to tell me what you think about my story, my OC, my description of the characters, grammar mistakes, criticism or anything. I appreciate that very much!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Battlefield

Chapter 21

-Chrollo's POV-

After parted with Kurapika, I go for the place where Hisoka is located at. It's a thick forest, which the tress are estimated to be around 30 feet height, a perfect place for a hideout. I wouldn't be surprised if Hisoka really met Levinia here.

"There you are, dear Danchou~" Hisoka hisses, pacing around as if he's bored to hell. "Ready for our fight?" he questions eagerly.

"Of course, as I promised. I'll fight with you one-to-one as soon as I regain my Nen," I say, "but first, tell me, where's the girl?"

"What girl?" he acts like he forgot, "Oh~ that girl. Be careful, I'm jealous with her."

"Which direction she headed to?" I ask, uninterested at his so-called jealousy.

"So you know I'm lying? Geez, no fun~" he replies. "But there's no harm telling you, she headed to north."

"Great. Just as I expected," I grin. I dial Kurapika's number which he gave me moments ago and tell him the direction. Our conversation ends shortly as he assures me that he's going to catch up shortly.

"Huh? You're with that pretty boy, too?" Hisoka seems to be confused but amused to hear me talking to Kurapika over the phone.

"He came to kill me, but ended up forming a silent alliance with me," I say, not paying much attention answering him.

"Then it must be because of her Scarlet eye," his words surprise me a little at first, but then I think I can deduce from the situation.

"She activates her Scarlet eye during the fight with you, I see," I grin, staring at his know-it-all face.

"Nah~ she's pretty strong, don't you know that? She didn't even use her Nen to dodge my attacks. I failed to make her agitated in our fight," he sneers.

"Then, how the hell do you know that?" I question, holding my frustration to think of the other possibility. It can't be...

"I fucked her before, years ago. She's pretty good, got me groaning and screaming and begging for more. Of course, I'm pretty skilled too. I got her doing the same," he craps.

"Liar. I can tell you're not even straight," I sneer. Everyone in Genei Ryodan knows he's fond of the kid with spiky hair called Gon; he's not only a gay, but a paedophile as well.

"Yea, I'm so glad that my dear Danchou cares for my sexuality~ But, who said homo can't fuck girls? I fuck her to wreck, get it?" he says, narrowing his eyes. If he dares to speak one more word, I swear I'll tear off his throat.

A war between my mind and my heart is declared, although I'm struggling to calm myself down.

Why am I in rage? Why do I even care? Didn't I already at wasn't her first? But why it has to be Hisoka? Does that even matter? Why do I still want her, so badly? I gave my first to a girl who already had numerous... It shouldn't matter, right?

You selfish bastard...

I calm my mind, and decide to focus on the fight. That's the most important issue right now.

"Shut the fuck up and get into business. Let's see what you got," I finally speak, hoarsely.


	22. Chapter 22 : Memorial

Chapter 22

-Levinia's POV-

After the encounter with Hisoka, I head north to the mainland. It's funny that I actually remember the name he mentioned once 6 years ago.

I come to a place, where I'm not sure if I come on purpose, or just that I pass by. Perhaps, in my subconscious, this is the only place that I have to come no matter what.

I kneel down in front of the gravestone. Before I realized, tears already wet my cheeks. "Sensei..." The word slips out of my lips as I touch the words that I carved on the gravestone, _Hibara Jerald._

I started to think of the past, when he appeared in the brothel one fine afternoon, talking to Maratha. I was bugging behind the wall.

"There's someone you gotta see," Maratha said after greeting with an old man she called Sensei.

"Oh? Is that the girl behind the wall?" The old man, who must be around 70, replied with a smile. I blushed, still hiding behind the wall.

"Yup. She's a girl I bought from the damn Sheriff. I thought of introducing her to you right when I bought her."

"Ah, she must be very special."

"Indeed. Sweetheart, do you mind coming over?"

Reluctantly, I walked to him. He smiled at me genuinely; his face was wrinkled, his hair was white. He's in a black suit, a cross is hanging on his chest; instead of wearing them, the clothing is more like part of him.

"What's your name?"

"She doesn't have a name," Maratha spoke for me.

"Poor thing... There must be a lot you've been through. Everyone deserves a name."

I looked at him, seeking for a clue for the meaning in his words. The loving in his eyes melted the ice in my soul.

"Sensei, why don't you give her a name?" Maratha suggested.

"Ah, that would be a pleasure. But giving a name is the obligation of parents. If you don't mind, can I be your foster father?" I couldn't believe what I heard from him.

I was confused. Why would he think I deserve a name, like everyone else? Why would anyone want me, if I'm not a tool to be tortured or a sex toy? Why would a noble man like him wanted to adopt me? I couldn't give any response.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. Just nod, meaning you agree. He can provide you the best, when I can give you nothing. You'll grow and become somebody great, moral and noble," Maratha smiled encouragingly.

The best? I already have the best. Maratha, you're the best to me. I wished I could speak without any difficulty.

"Maratha, you had gave her the physical needs, hadn't you? You gave her shelter, food and a shoulder to rely on, when she used to have none; although, I can't agree with the fact that you used her, at her tender age..." Sensei sighed, shaking his head.

"Sensei, you do know being a prostitute is the highest status a woman can have in this town, don't you?"

"Right. I can't argue with that."

"Sweetheart, go with him. Staying with me may be something you thought already the best you can have, but out there, there's a lot to be explored. You have the right to do that."

"I'm glad to be your guidance. I can see endless possibilities in you," Sensei said to me, then turned to Maratha, "Maratha, if you change your mind..."

"Sensei, don't worry about me. I'll do well," Maratha said. And I wondered for the first time, what is the story behind the strong, forever-smiling face? "Sweetheart, go with Sensei, aye?" She turned to me and said.

I nod, feeling miserable.

"I see. I'd like to call you Levinia. What do you think?" Tears were already streaming out of my eyes; I was overwhelmed by all kind of emotions. I was recognized by a name, a monster like me was given a name, a creature against God's will was known as Levinia... I couldn't have any other reaction but sobbed.

"Dear..." Maratha hugged me, stroking my hair gently.

And I left, with my foster father, with my name.

My name is Levinia...


	23. Chapter 23 : Point of View

Chapter 23

-Kurapika's POV-

I increase my speed as I finished the conversation with Lucilfer. It just confirmed my prediction.

After some time, the view of a girl's back appears. From behind, I can only see her long, curly, scarlet hair; and she seems to be kneeling down in front of a gravestone. That can be no one but her. I gasp a little, knowing I'm soon facing the only one who shares the blood of my clan.

I slow my pace and walk to her direction. As we get nearer, she turns to check who's walking to her. I'm truly amazed by her beauty. It's not only her scarlet hair and her turquoise and brown eyes, as told on the Hunters' website, but also the spirit behind those mysterious eyes.

"You are?" she speaks as she looks at me, her eyes shine in alertness.

"Kurapika," I answer, try to seem friendly, which is absolutely not my virtue. "And you must be Levinia."

"Kurapika? The one who placed the Judgement Chain around Chrollo's heart?" She questions.

"Yes, I am," I admit, there's no need for hesitation, "And I know you removed it. But, that's not the reason why I'm looking for you."

"Then it's because of..." She says, trying to figure out the right phrase to be used.

"Your scarlet eye," I tell as I remove my black contact lenses, revealing my scarlet eyes which had been activated when I met Lucilfer. "You have the blood of Kurta clan, and I guess you had learnt about that from Lucilfer."

"Indeed," she says as the ends of her lips curl upward, though I have no idea what it really means. I suddenly wonder why I had that feeling, which I have to find her no matter what, even if that means I have to compromise with Lucilfer, even if that means I have to spare his life. Is that purely because of her Kurta's blood?

"Well, I think, I have to at least let you know that there's a person who share commons with you," I say, unconfident. It doesn't mean that I'm lying, it's just that I myself haven't figure out the main reason why.

"By the word 'commons', you mean our scarlet eyes, our Kurta's blood, and?" she asks with a grin. I doubt she already know the answer, looking at her intelligent, mature, experienced gaze.

"Genei Ryodan, Chrollo Lucilfer, massacre," I say, suppressing my anger. I wonder how she can look so calm, when it's an issue about our common hatred, at least hatred-should-be.

"Hmm," she looks at me and smile, I feel uncomfortable under that pair of eyes; they're sharp and bright, as if they can read every of my thoughts. That's probably why they love each other, Levinia and Lucilfer, they share that in common. "Kurapika, I feel what you said is about revenge. And, I'm not interested to the theory of an eye for an eye."

"It's not revenge..." I say, feeling irritated by her nonchalance, even raising my pitch at her, "I just want them to pay for what they've done! How can they kill, as if they're killing ants?! And how can you keep so calm, when both the clan you belong to is massacred by the damn thieves?!"

She stares into my eyes, gives out a sigh and says, "So, can killing them bring back your clan members? That makes you no difference from them," she gulps, as if swallows in the bitterness inside, and continues, "And judging from your appearance, I think you already learnt, a hybrid is not accepted in Hening clan. I was never a member of the clan, and was less than nothing."

"But why do you even fall for Lucilfer?" I manage to speak the greatest doubt in my mind.

"Is that even related?" she smirks. I am totally defeated, either by her wisdom or by her ignorance.

I'm brought back to reality from the whirl of emotions, when Levinia kneels down all of a sudden. Her hands wrap around her body. Even though she's facing down, I can feel her in enormous agony.

The letter!


	24. Chapter 24 : Ghost's Shoot

Chapter 24

-Chrollo's POV-

Just as I predicted, Hisoka let me have the upper hand at the beginning, and I can tell he's enjoying the pain. None of us has shown our true ability yet; our fight is based on physical attack.

Hisoka, who certainly has higher speed and stronger physical strength than me, is impossible to be defeated if I don't use stolen abilities. Knowing I'll be put in a worse situation if this fight last any longer, I conjure the Bandit's Secret.

Using the chance when I focus on conjuring the book, Hisoka increase his Zetsu and aim a punch at me. I dodge immediately, activating Gyo and at the same time, conjure a gun.

The gun is actually a stolen ability, which is named Ghost's Shoot. The one who holds the materialized gun has to be clear where the bullet must aim to before shooting. After pulling the trigger, the bullet would aim straight to its decided destination. Even if the opponent dodges, the bullet will still track and follow the opponent, and end up shooting the decided destination.

Hisoka's lips curl up at one side, apparently highly interested, as he see the bullet coming out of the gun at incredible speed, changing its direction and aiming to his left knee. Instead of continuing his useless dodge, he focuses part of his aura at his left knee, at the same time focuses part of his aura at his left palm.

He's making himself a cushion out of aura to reduce the impact of the bullet at his left knee, at the same time, trying his luck to block the bullet with his left palm. As he knows it well, he can't get rid of the bullet, and it's impossible to block it from reaching his body; he can only reduce the impact when the bullet reaches his knee, even sacrificing his left palm, as his leg is a determinant of his speed in this fight, and he's greatly dependent on speed.

The bullet, as predicted, passes through his palm enforced with aura, and aims itself to his knee, though its speed is decreased remarkably. Hisoka focus more of his aura on his left knee, within a blink of eye, the bullet, after passing through the enormously strong aura, hits his knee cap. Although blood oozes out of his knee, but the bullet didn't make a successful hit, as Hisoka is still able to move his leg freely, almost without any influence by the injury.

"I'm impressed," Hisoka smirks, "but I notice there's a flaw when you use that book. One of your hands is holding the book, disables you from using your hand freely. While the other of your hand is holding the conjured weapon, that means you can only rely on the other parts of your body to make any other movement, right?"

"Precisely. I knew that already," I reply, focusing on his movements.

"Why do you love that girl so badly?" he asks out of the blue, totally out of topic. His right hand covers his left palm, as if trying to stop the bleeding. The next second, his left palm seems to be recovered, magically. If I'm not using Gyo, I may be deceived, as I see it clearly; he's actually faking the texture of his skin using a handkerchief, and stick it on his left palm using his Nen, which I estimate it has the property of rubber and gum.

"I can't figure that out too. But I just figured out you're a Transmuter," I sneer, making another shoot, aiming to his head this time.

"Exactly~" he says as he dodges. I am stunned by what I see then. As he dodges, he connects his Nen to the bullet. The bullet, although still accelerate at invincible speed, its direction seems to be overcame by Hisoka's Nen. Instead of moving to anywhere, the bullet dashes to my direction. Hisoka has already connected the bullet to my stomach although I try to get rid of it.

The bullet hits me anyway, although I have cushioned my abdomen wit Nen. Shit, it hurts like hell.

Ah, Levinia!


	25. Chapter 25 : Connection

Chapter 25

-Levinia's POV-

The only explanation for the sudden piercing pain in my abdomen is Chrollo is injured in the fight. I look at my abdomen and can be confirmed that the injury is due to some kind of bullet.

I help myself to stand up, refusing Kurapika's help with a smile. I grin as I find myself still being able to stand still and move around, although the pain is really a nuisance. I see Kurapika smile bitterly, and I know he gets what I'm trying to do, he must already have read the letter, too.

Chrollo and Hisoka are equally strong, and it's hard to predict who'll win eventually. The little fight I had with Hisoka confirms that he's purely seeking for fun, and would let his opponent has the upper hand in the beginning. This means the fight is already reaching climax.

"How long ago did they start the fight?" I turn to Kurapika and ask.

"Estimating from the time he called me," he looks to his cell phone, "it's within 10 minutes ago."

"10 minutes is already too long," I shake my head, start to have a bad feeling, "Chrollo is Specialization type, a fight that long requires much stamina, which is an unfavorable condition for him. Plus, he just gain his Nen back, he hadn't used Nen for months. This is bad..."

"Hey," Kurapika look at me, telling from his expression, he isn't happy with me talking all about Chrollo, "stop moving and let me heal you."

"Huh?" I am surprised that he actually has ability to heal.

"Although healing you means healing Lucilfer at the same time, but I can't bear seeing the only one who shares Kurta's blood with me in pain," he says bitterly. This kid must had been through the pain of seeing his loved ones die in front of him; perhaps I was lucky for not being loved and accepted by Hening clan, that's why I don't feel my responsible to avenge for them.

"Then," I sigh, decide to tell him the truth behind that letter, "you can relieve, because the truth is not like what written in the letter. Truth is I'm the only one who can be injured because of his injury, dead because of his death; he can't. So even if you heal me, he can't be healed."

I hinted to Chrollo in the letter, if I die, he'll die too. That was just to assure him I'm still living somewhere on earth, as long as he lives, so that he can pursue whatever he wants, without worrying about me.

"What?!" he's shocked. Slowly his face turns calm, and he nods. It isn't hard for him to understand why I lie to Chrollo, if he's been through that much, "Well, if you don't mind, please remove your clothing so that I can heal your injury."

"Sure," why would I mind at all? He's the only one who didn't ask me to remove my clothes for sex, but to heal. I remove my dress and sit still.

I am awed when he uses the chain of his thumb to heal my wound. I already knew that every finger of his right hand is ringed with a chain, but I had no idea what are they for. I think every of his chains have specific uses.

If he's able to put a Nen blade around Chrollo heart, kill the strongest member of Genei Ryodan, heal any injury in such short time, he's in a way, invincible. The chains on his hand make me feel uncomfortable at first, as they remind me a lot of my past, but looking in his eyes, I feel that he's the one who's really been chained.

He senses me staring blankly at him as he heals me; he blushes, cute and naive. I smile. He's still a kid after all, despite all the chains that tangles him, there's an innocent heart that lies beneath him. We're, perhaps, very much alike.

Right at the moment he removed his healing chain from me, I feel another strike at my chest. Although there's no blood oozing out this time, huge bruise appears immediately, judging from the pain, I guess at least two or three ribs are broken, lucky enough to not stab through any important organ.

"I'm afraid you have to remove..." Kurapika murmurs, half worry, half shy.

"I understand," I remove my lingerie, enduring the enormous pain.


	26. Chapter 26 : True Brutal

Chapter 26

-Kurapika's POV-

What's wrong with me for keep blushing and looking away?

"Kurapika," her voice, which sounds fragile due to the injury, gently pulls me back from my wonder, "thank you... I haven't thank you yet." Her thanking makes me blush, again, and my cheeks feel even hotter.

"No problem," I murmur, hoping I can avoid staring or touching her breasts. This is the first time ever, I'm facing a naked female, and she has much more alluring figures than any other females.

I focus my Nen on my Holy Chain; forbid myself from being distracted by unnecessary thoughts. But it is impossible...

What am I really doing here? Shouldn't I be focusing on capturing the Ryodan, especially Lucilfer? Why am I helping this girl? Is it just because she inherits Kurta's blood? Is it just so? I doubt myself...

What should I really do?

Kill Lucilfer? But that means at the same time killing the one and only who has Kurta's blood other than me.

Spare Lucilfer's life for the sake of Levinia? What about my goal, then? I swore with my life that I will kill all the Ryodan, but...

If she belongs to me, perhaps, everything would be feeling just fine. Looking at her flawless body, I know I want her, not just because of her shallow beauty or my physical need that she keeps provoking, but also because she is part of Kurta, she is a heaven I long for, and...

If she's mine, then she's not Chrollo Lucilfer's. Lucilfer's death won't bring her death. Genei Ryodan can be destroyed completely, while I don't have to go through this kind of dilemma.

"I can feel that you're not feeling well," Levinia, who wears her nudity without the slightest sense of shame, says. She must have sense that I'm not paying attention. True enough, because it's taking longer than it requires.

"Sorry," the word slips through my mouth before I realize, and without even knowing how I exactly feel, tears are already streaming down. I release my Holy Chain from her, allowing myself to be the hopeless brat who's able to do nothing.

"Don't," she whispers, "I don't deserve that." She puts on her clothes, while I sob uncontrollably.

What the hell I'm doing?

As I feel enormous guilt rises from my stomach, she puts her arms around me, embraces me, pampering.

"I never knew the feeling of having a blood related family member, so, thank you for making me realize, it really feels good," she hugs me closer in her arms as I still sobbing helplessly, "We are related somehow, aye? Believe it or not, I feel how you feel, brother."

I smirk, and she seems surprised at my reaction, holding back a little, "You and I, how are we supposed to feel the same? You love the one who slaughtered your clan, our clan; while I do everything just to destroy him..." I gulp, "I don't want to be your brother... I don't want to be, just your brother."

She loses her grip around my shoulder, loses herself in my words. She stares blankly as I stand up.

"But," I force a smile, bitterly, "I can't give you what Lucilfer can, at least not now, because I placed a Judgement Chain around my heart as well." I offer her my hand as I stand still. "I can't give you, what you really want."

She is shocked with my words. She then grins, coldly push away my hand, saying, "You are, so much worse than Chrollo."

I am stunned, unable to react upon her words. Stupid whore, do you know what you're talking about?!

But how can I complain, when I just spoke so brutally?

"Sex and love, are two very different thing. I'm lucky to meet Chrollo, because he's able to offers me both," she speaks as she stands up, "He looks through my disguise, and loves me for who I am. And you, who I carelessly offer you the real me, claim that you love me, but all you do is label me with my disguise."

Silence strikes, and it seems to last eternally.

Levinia turns around, and dashes to the opposite of her previous direction. I know she's heading to where Lucilfer and Hisoka are supposed to be fighting.

After moments of hesitation, I follow behind.

* * *

**I don't usually leave my personal note unless it's Chapter 10, 20, 30... But this is an exception.**

**I have a hard time writing this chapter, because Kurapika is a character whose dark side is really complicated. And at times, I have to stop to get some fresh air, or else I'd cry.**

**Thank you to all the viewer, reviewers, favourites and followers! Please leave your reviews to let me know what you think :)**


	27. Chapter 27 : Last Words

Chapter 27

-Chrollo's POV-

The punches I received from Hisoka on my chest aren't as bad as I thought, because none of my broken ribs cut through my internal organs.

It's wise that I'd abandoned my plan to keep Hisoka alive so that I can steal his Nen ability that he called Bungee Gum. If I don't use deadlier technics, I'll definitely be the one who'll die in the end. It's not the right time to think of stealing his ability, because I have more important thing to protect.

Now, I'm not fighting to keep my promise, I'm not fighting to steal Hisoka's ability; I'm fighting to kill Hisoka, I'm fighting to stay alive. The reason behind, is no other than keeping Levinia alive, if that's truly what she's trying to hint in the letter.

Sometime before, I had use Indoor Fish on Hisoka. No matter how strong, how fast, how smart he is, he would definitely not be able to sense the presence of the fish.

But there are two cons using Indoor Fish. First, I can't use any other stolen ability. Second, the time needed for the fish to make an effect on Hisoka is not less than 5 minutes. That means, I can only use physical attack on him for 5 minutes, and he can still attack me during that 5 minutes. God knows how much damage he can do in just 5 minutes.

Despite his forever-so-arrogant attitude, his speed and strength, even his aura, are actually decreasing gradually due to the injuries, though he may not sense it himself. But he'd definitely sense that, I haven't attack him using any stolen ability, apparently, although the Bandit's Secret is still open.

"You know, if you don't do something, you'd die very soon," he grins, so fearless that it's ridiculous now; that should be my line, consider his condition now. He's eaten by the fish; soon enough, he'll die. Although I don't really like having a talented person to die in such a way, there's nothing I can do, because she's far more important.

"Worry for yourself, Hisoka," I smirk. Yes, keep talking. That'll be your last words, magician.

"You know, I'm not homo, actually," Hisoka says out of the blue. 4 minutes has passed, based on my mind calculation. For one more minute, I'll let the fish disappear; he still got 1 minute to talk without feeling the pain.

"Really? But, I don't really care about your sexuality," I sneer. It's really awkward, now that I'm listening to his last words, but it's merely about his private feelings that I didn't give a damn, but I do, now.

"Oh, you should, because you're related," he replies. I am surprised, honestly.

"I don't see how," I grin.

"Tsk, you should care for your troupe members, dear Danchou," he jokes, satisfied as he hears my laugh. "You don't know Machi is really fancy of you, do you?"

"What?" I whisper, sounding stunned under my breath. How can that...

"I see, you really don't have any idea how much she likes you, perhaps, love you," he continues while enjoying the details of my facial expression, "I can tell that just by looking at her gaze when she looks at you. Sometimes, she'd stare at you, suppressing her smile; I can see how much she wish to have that kind of, hmm, happy-ever-after life with you."

"Well," Hisoka adds, after moments of silence due to my failure to react upon his words, "You lose count of your mental clock, right?" How does he know?!

"You're not thinking that I can't sense that I'm actually dying, if I don't feel the pain? Oh, come on~ I suspected that a while ago. You're still holding the book, and yet I'm not being attacked, at least not by obvious means. And my suspicion is confirmed, when my speed and strength and aura and senses are fading. Plus, I see you tap your finger, once every minute." I am amazed by his mental power, which he never showed it this obvious. "Not only you knows how to keep track of time mentally," he smirks.

"I am awed," I confess.

"Thank you," he smiles, for the first time, so genuinely. "The pleasure is mine, to die fighting with a valuable opponent." He gulps, "Danchou, if you don't mind, please, pass my word to Machi. This is my first, and my last request to you."

"Sure," I say. I am now listening obediently to a worthy opponent, the last words of a dying soul. I don't know why, instead of looking at me, he's looking somewhere behind me.

"I love her, deeply, since the first day I saw her," despite his genuine smile, tears rolled down to his cheeks, revealing his pale complexion under the face paint. How much did he hide under that cheap face paint? No one would ever know.

"Please be sure that she'll learn about that. You have my promise," I smile as I close the Bandit's secret.

"Ugh..." the painful groan slips through his lips. Not long after, he breathes his last.


	28. Chapter 28 : Dilemma

Chapter 28

-Levinia's POV-

"Why do you head back, if you already decided to leave Lucilfer?" Kurapika questions while following behind.

I smirk. How am I supposed to answer a question that I don't have any answer myself? It's just that my instinct tells me I have to go for him; I already disobey my instinct once, I don't want to do it for a second time.

Didn't I make that condition to forbid myself from falling in love with a person who doesn't worth dying for?

"Why do you follow?" I ask, without facing Kurapika. I'm reaching for Chrollo at my highest speed, but Kurapika seems to be slowing himself down to adapt my speed.

"To kill Chrollo Lucilfer when he's at his worst state," he answers without any hesitation. I can see, he already has an idea on how to kill his enemy and to keep his clan member alive at the same time.

"You don't mind killing me, as well?" I ask, half challenging, half inquiring.

"I already know how your conditions work, I just figured it out," he replies. His intelligent yet cold gaze makes me feel uncomfortable. "If I'm not mistaken, there are situations that are out of control by the conditions. For instance, your injury can be healed, that means Lucilfer is still having his injury, but you're already healed. If I cause deadly injuries to him, you'd be injured too; but if I heal you immediately using Holy Chain, you'd be free of death."

"Impressive," I grin helplessly, "but why do you want to kill him so badly?"

"Didn't I already tell you?!" he yells at me, losing control of his temper, "That man and his gang of thieves... They killed all my clan members! Stop reminding me how much they ought to be killed!"

"Your rage is making you blind, leave it," I say, looking at his beautiful shade of scarlet that grows deeper in his eyes due to anger.

"What?!" he shouts.

"Do you really think you have to do all this? Hunting down Genei Ryodan and killing them one by one? You're just making excuses for yourself to kill! What? You think killing them can bring back your clan members? No! Of course you don't! You're just making up reasons for yourself!" I raise my voice a few pitches high, out of frustration.

"I know..." I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, "I know how it feels when you live with nothing but rage. Back then, I was unable to lay a finger on the Hening clan, but deep down my heart, I want to tear them into pieces, burn them into ashes. I thought, if one day, all of the Hening die, I'd probably be on top of the world."

"But the fact is," I gulp, restraining myself from drowning in my emotions, "when I found out they died in such a cruel way, all I did was yelling and crying. I felt so scared and empty. No one deserves to die just because of others' selfish intentions, even if they've done the dirtiest crimes."

My words seem to echo itself in the forest, followed by creepy silence.

"You know, no word is going to stop me from revenging," he says finally, breaking the silence.

"I know," I reply with a grin, there's no way to stop someone with this great determination, although his determination is leading him to a wrong path.

Why do I care so much? It's either their fate that they're going to hurt each other. Why should I poke my nose into a destined tragedy?

Perhaps, I don't want to see any of them die. What an irrational wish.

"As a priest, I tried to hold no personal feelings towards others, and do things only based on biblical canon; but at times, there comes a situation that I have no choice but to give up on my emotions. Perhaps, that's God's will. Humans are meant to have feelings, don't we?"

Sensei's words repeat itself in my mind, seem to look for a place to escape, but there's no way to escape.

I use In as I'm approaching the source of strong aura, which I'm very sure it's the fighting scene between Chrollo and Hisoka; Kurapika does the same as well.

To my dismay, Hisoka is already kneeling down, breathing his last, and tumbling to the ground. His body... I lose of word to describe his body; it seems to be eaten by some kind of carnivore.

I look away, feeling disgusted, not only because of the corpse, but also because I know it's Chrollo who did that. Kurapika look at me, with that I-told-you-so face. I doubt my faulty feelings towards Chrollo, as Kurapika takes a step forward.

What should I do, knowing another battle is going to start?

Witnessing a man being killed under Chrollo's hands, I somehow already give up to my rational mind and believe that Kurapika has every right to avenge for his clan, and Chrollo deserves to die.

No, but it's not...


	29. Chapter 29 : Shadows

Chapter 29

-Machi's POV-

"Why are we traveling by boat?! I'm having seasick now!" Nobunaga keeps complaining on the way to Diego.

"Shut up," I stare at him, giving the only response I have to give. His voice is way too annoying.

"Just because of your intuition..." before he's able to complete his sentence, he throws up into the sea. I glance at him, then looking at the sea again. There's no point arguing with him, in fact, we're in a 5-star private yacht now, of course, stolen from a rich womanizer.

What is the real reason Danchou came here? He could have been waiting patiently for Hisoka, if it wasn't for a very important matter.

Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling.

"Look, an airship!" Nobunaga shouts all of a sudden. I look to the direction he points to, there's indeed an airship in the midair.

Bad... I thought to myself.

I check the GPS in my cell phone as soon as reaching the beach. To my surprise, the mark that represents Danchou is getting closer to the mark that represents Hisoka.

"We must get into the forest, right now!" I say without looking at Nobunaga. I dash to the direction showing in my cell phone, while Nobunaga is catching up.

x x x

"I don't think we should interfere..." Nobunaga whispers while we're up in the trees using In, watching the fight between Danchou and Hisoka.

Somehow, Danchou got back his Nen. It's highly possible that Danchou went all the way to Diego to find an Exorcist to do him that favour. Everything is explainable now.

"No, we don't need to interfere," I reply, grasping my fists as I see Danchou is injured by the bullet controlled by Bungee Gum. "There is no way Danchou will lose, I'm positive about it."

It's a tough fight between the two of them. It's hard to tell who'll win at the end, though I believe it'll be Danchou eventually.

It proves me right. When Hisoka is attacking Danchou, his body is slowly vanishing, or rather, being eaten by some kind of unseen conjured carnivore. Even using Gyo, Nobunaga and I are unable to see what is really making the effect on Hisoka.

Hisoka himself focuses on the attack, despite his speed, strength and aura is decreased rapidly. It's weird, although he's resistive to pain. Then the only explanation is he doesn't feel anything, and it's part of Danchou's ability.

It's coming t0 an end, I know, when Hisoka stops his pointless attack and, judging from his expression, he does realize this would be his last words.

Both of us focus on his speech, Nobunaga is obviously curious about what's in the mad magician's mind, while I have bad premonition about what's going to slip through his lips.

"You don't know Machi is really fancy of you, do you?"

Nobunaga turns his head and look at me, seeming unbelievable. Shit! Shut up! I yell in my heart, but remain as emotionless as always.

He then goes on talking about how much I like Danchou, how much I like Danchou, how much I like Danchou, blah, blah, blah...

Why? I didn't even notice him peeping me!

How and why did he do so? How can he just tell my secret feeling to Danchou?! Just because he's dying?

I'm kind of furious, but I can do nothing but stay as cool as I used to be. I stare at Nobunaga who is about to burst into laughter at any second, reminding him we're still spying.

I look back to where the two speak, accidentally meet my eyes with Hisoka's. Instead of any other possibility, he locks his eyes into mine; he must have already known we're hiding on the branch.

He's a beast after all.

To my surprise, he's smiling genuinely, while his eyes are drowned in tears, which eventually overflow. I'm afraid of hearing whatever I'm going to hear, because...

"I love her, deeply, since the first day I saw her."

Because... I knew it. I just, pretended not to notice at all.

Hisoka's light breath is not heard any more not long after.

A tiny droplet of liquid loses itself from my left eye. I'm glad Nobunaga is at my right.

Before I can think of anything else, a shadow, no, two shadows appear in the bushes opposite to our direction. Both Nobunaga and I are alert, ready to take whatever action that would be necessary. We see one of them take a step out of the bushes at the same time.

He's no one but the chain guy.


	30. Chapter 30 : Desperation

Chapter 30

-Kurapika's POV-

"Don't," I hear Levinia's voice behind me as I take a step forward. I look back, can't believe that she still insists that I shouldn't kill Lucilfer.

I ignore her plead, making my way to Lucilfer.

Suddenly, a girl with pink hair and a man who seems to be a Japanese swordsman appear; seem to be out of nowhere. I know immediately, they're the Ryodan.

Great. Three of the spiders will die today.

"Machi? Nobunaga?" Lucilfer says in astonishment, just as surprised as me.

"Danchou, allow us to protect you," the girl in pink hair says, despite her cold expression, I can sense her concern towards their Danchou. Her selfish concern is making me sick.

"Protect me from?" he says in confusion, and then he seems to understand when he sees me. "Kurapika, had you found her?" To my surprise, the first question that he asks is regarding nothing but Levinia.

He should be able to feel my desire to kill him on the spot, but why? Why he doesn't show any sign that he'll fight back?

I look back, seeing Levinia walking out of the bushes reluctantly.

The two who are known as Machi and Nobunaga stand still, unsure of what to do and what to say. I stare blankly, when the girl I think I'd do anything to protect receiving the embrace, form the man I think I'd so anything to kill.

"Danchou..." the swordsman murmurs.

All of a sudden, I feel so empty and lost.

"Stop all this!" I shout, feeling four pairs of eyes fall onto me. "Lucilfer, now that I don't have to worry killing you will cause her death; I won't hesitate to kill you, like how you did to my clan!"

The war is declared. Lucilfer's guard is up. He holds Levinia in one of his arms, and the other arm putting before her, seems like an effort to protect her from any possible danger. I can't understand his reckless act. Didn't I already make it clear I'm after him, not her?

"Danchou, the two of us will take care of him! Go!" the swordsman pull out his sword, ready to kill. "I had always been looking forward to the moment I revenge for Uvo!"

"I see, you have a heart for your comrade," I feel my blood boiling, "Then why the hell you didn't think of that when you kill my clan?!"

"Do you all mind listen, for a moment?" Levinia who's still in Lucilfer's arm requests, out of the blue. Somehow, silence takes over, and all of us listen what she has to say.

"I know I don't have the right telling everyone here what to do, and the least you have to do is listening to me," she says, as Lucilfer releases her from his arm. "But," she sighs, as she grabs Lucilfer's hand, "Kurapika, killing makes you no difference from them. Machi, Nobunaga, you don't have to kill him to protect your Danchou."

Unable to protest, I'm already falling to the ground, while my mind slowly blacks out. I see the same thing happens to Machi and Nobunaga before my eye lids are too heavy and fail to be held in place.

I flashed back to the moment when Lucilfer lying unconsciously on the bed without even knowing my presence.

Levinia... It must be her who hypnotized all of us.

* * *

**Okay... I now have a huge problem with the upcoming stories. I don't know how it should go!**

**Please kindly leave your reviews. I'd love to know your suggestions :)**


	31. Chapter 31 : Decision

Chapter 31

-Chrollo's POV-

I hold my gaze as I saw the three of them tumble in front of me, afraid I'll lose myself once I lose my gaze.

Levinia, standing beside me, sighs as she watches. So that's how, how I went black out, she can hypnotize.

"Geez," I break the silence, with honesty, "I thought I'm going to lose you." Almost automatically, I flung my arms to her, holding her tightly, so that there's not a chance she'll break herself free from me.

Bloody dictator... I beam, losing in the fantasy of having her again, and I'm having full control over her body, with her heart conquered by me.

"I'm sor..." immediately, I kiss away what she's going to say; fear to hear another 'sorry' slipping through her lips. It's never her fault, never mine, never meant to be anyone's fault. There's so many other words I want from her, but not aimless apologize.

Our tongues twitch, tasting each other's, drawing closer to each other, killing every millimeter between us. Her cold fingers caressing my neck, firing up the bloody erection of mine. With my eyes close, her scent lingering in my nostrils, I feel the figure of her tiny waist and curvy butt. I greedily inhale her scent, ignoring the pain burning in my body...

Until we have to stop, for the sake of breathing.

As we gasp for air, laughing like satisfied, ignorant brats, Levinia traces her finger from my neck, drawing a thin line, down to my abdomen, and stops right until my belt. The happiness she ignites dims, when I hear her whispering under her heavy breath.

"Must be hurting," her eyes are gentle with genuine concern.

Part of me is surprised when I nod. I'd been through dozens of much serious injuries than this for my entire life, yet, I never admit my pain to anyone, and this is my first.

"Why?" I ask, changing the topic, "Why did you leave?" I realized how stupid the question would sound, even before I voice it, but I just couldn't come to believe the crap she wrote to me. It must be a lie.

"You can't believe me as a jealous bitch, can you?" she teases. It nearly surprises me that she has a way with teasing, and how she sees through me.

"Pardon me, ma'am?" I smirk. I can't believe we're now enjoying ourselves like idiots, happy idiots.

Her laugh rings, quietly, and I notice she has dimple at one side of her cheeks, for the first time. It complements her beauty.

"Sir, let me state it, loud and clear, there's no woman who doesn't get jealous, nowhere on earth," she declares, with a cocky accent that I have no idea where she picked up.

And now it's my turn to laugh.

"Well," she says after my laughter soothes, "that is, only part of the reason."

I stare at her face which gorgeously tightens with solemnness, waiting for her to say more.

"The major reason is, I can't accept the fact that you kill the innocent," she pauses, "for whatever reason behind."

"Levinia," I murmur her name, which I don't deserve to, while I'm reminded that I'm the one who ruined her clan.

"But when I feel the pain you feel, I'm overwhelmed by the fear of losing you, losing my life, when I never had had the time of my life spent with you," she makes no effort to hide the tears welling in her eyes. "If I would ever ask something more than love from you, would you..."

"I'll do anything for you," I had already predicted this would come, when I saw her again, "anything." I emphasize, and I mean it, knowing what I'm going to leave behind.

"But the Genei Ryodan, your spiders..." she says, carefully, fear for taking away my authority.

"They'll have to look for another Danchou," I say, smiling.

None of me is reluctant for leaving, for I've found the most precious treasure in my life. None of the scarlet eyes, none of the glowing skins, can be compared.

"Just one more thing," I sigh, as I look at Machi and Nobunaga, and also, the boy who is chained by his rage, because of me.


	32. Chapter 32 : Aftermath

Chapter 32

-Machi's POV-

My head is spinning, aching, when I recover from a black out. I'm pretty sure it's done by Danchou's girlfriend.

Oh, Danchou's girlfriend...

It's already evening now, meaning I've been lying like a dummy for about ten hours. And I couldn't even notice when she put Nobunaga, the chain guy and me into sleep, probably using En.

That girl... she's really amazing.

There's a piece of folded paper in my hand, probably put in by Danchou after the black out. It's assumable that it's torn out of a notebook.

I look around, but Danchou is nowhere in my sight, neither is his beautiful girlfriend, nor the chain guy.

All I see other than the still-snoring Nobunaga and Hisoka lifeless body, is crimson blood splashed on the ground couples of meter away, which doesn't belong to Hisoka. I can't help wondering what happened, and wishing the blood isn't Danchou's.

Slowly, I unfold the paper in my hand, reading Danchou's handwriting.

_Machi, _

_When you wake up, I'm probably already gone far away, living my new life with Levinia._

_So, Genei Ryodan will have to find another Danchou, or go on without a Danchou, or have to be abolished. Go on and decide that among yourselves, because I'm no longer your Danchou. I have, from now on, no right on the spiders._

_I learnt from Hisoka, in his last words, you're fancy of me. I don't know if it's true, and of course, only you'd know. But if it is, you have my sincere gratitude and apology, for the feelings you hold for me, which I'm unable to return._

_Before he breathed his last, Hisoka asked me to pass his words to you. He confessed that he loved you, since the first time he saw you._

_But I guess you already knew it, I assume you overheard it. Your In is perfect, in a way that only Hisoka is able to sense your presence. He knew that he's telling it to you as well, when he told me._

_Hisoka's body is still untouched. I think you know what I'm trying to mean. Please do him the only thing you can do for him now, for I'm sure he, in the other world, doesn't really care how his body is managed, but would definitely be delighted if the one who manages it is you._

_By the way, don't worry about the chain guy, and don't provoke him any further. I'm pretty sure that he won't seek for revenge in the future. He'll leave the rest of the spiders in peace, if there isn't a need to destroy the troupe. _

_To answer the doubt and soothe the unease you may be having now, yes, the blood splattered on the ground is mine. I assure you, it's not a big deal, and I'm not in any state of danger._

_I'm leaving, with the greatest treasure in my life, to a place where turn over a new leaf is possible. I'm leaving behind everything, the grudge I held for the mafias, the fellow members I had in Genei Ryodan._

_Goodbye, for now. We may meet again, by fate or by chance, in the future which hold endless possibilities._

_Chrollo Lucilfer _

I sigh, letting the emotions and thoughts stir in my head. Tears are unable to hold themselves in my eyes. I grin, thinking how easy it is for Danchou to leave, to give up on everything after having his Nen back. How insignificant is the spiders compared to a girl, how insignificant is me...

Nobunaga lets out a deep, low groan as he wakes. Annoyed, I wipe my tears and put on the poker face.

"Where's Danchou?!" he shouts.

"Gone," I answer, indifferently, while rolling my eyes.

"Where?!" he keeps coming up with various questions, that I only answer with glares. I'm somehow amused, that I know my glares can't shut him up, but I still glare; he knows I won't answer any further, but keeps asking.

Just like, from the beginning, I already knew my feelings to Danchou isn't going to have any reward, but I still keep it; Hisoka knew I won't give a damn on him, but he still loves me.

x x x

On the way back by yacht, I shed the ashes of Hisoka to the sea, but they just flutter away with the strong wind, gone beyond sight. I smile at the idea that this is probably how Hisoka would want, free from everything.

I feel Nobunaga watches silently, a sense of sympathy rises from his sly eyes. I don't bother to glare, appreciating the moment when he finally keeps quiet.

The fate of Genei Ryodan is yet to be determined, by the limbs of the spiders, since the head cut itself out.

The mystery of the blood is still left unsolved. If we ever meet again, which I suppose we will, I wish there's no permanent scar seen on Chrollo.


	33. Chapter 33 : Untangle

Chapter 33

-Third Person POV-

#3MonthsLater

Maratha walks out of her house with a tired smile, thanking the old postman for the letter. It's the letter she used to receive once a month from the girl taken by her Sensei. She's excited to hear from the girl again, since three months ago she said that she had found her true love.

_Dear Maratha,_

_How are you lately? And how's Old Nelly? Chrollo and I are as happy as ever, and we know this is how it will be forever._

_To be able to leave everything behind and follow the one true love, even take care of his mother after he passed away, that's one of the reasons I find myself greatly adore you. When I first heard from Sensei about that, I was bewildered._

_But then I met Chrollo, the one true love in my life, who sacrifices everything just to be with me as the person whom I'd hold no hesitation to admire. Love is so magical to be able to change a person totally, right?_

_There's a good news that I'd want you to be the first to know other than Chrollo, I'm pregnant! I'm blessed with Chrollo's child! _

_I only knew that yesterday when I went to the doctor with Chrollo, who was afraid that I was sick because I kept throwing up and lost my appetite._

_Oh Maratha, isn't all the best thing once impossible happens all at once in my life?_

_And I promise I'll bring my child to pay you a visit and make my child call you granny. I hope you won't reject a grandchild, because to me, you are my mother, and you do me all the things that my mother couldn't do for me._

_So long, until we meet again, it won't be too long._

_Levinia_

Maratha smiles broadly, as a tear silently falls from her grey right eye out of happiness. She wishes to meet her little girl so bad, as she has a feeling, the next time they meet, her child would call her granny, while she would call her mother.

x x x

The spiders are having their meeting in the Meteor City.

"Right, so that's how we divide the pilferage," Shalnark says, his face is, like forever, forever smiling.

"Franklin and Phinks and I will go after the gangsters who look for trouble in our city, as usual," Feitan suggests with a voice that comes from his covered mouth.

"Yeah," Shizuku agrees indifferently. Out of the worry that something like the last time, when the three accidentally killed a gang of 21 youngsters, she adds, "be careful this time. Don't kill, just some intimidation will do."

"All right..." the three reply reluctantly. It's such a difficult task, to reach the motive without killing. It seems that they'll need more time to get used to the new rules.

Machi grins faintly, knowing this is how Chrollo would want. She is much friendlier these days, to her comrades and to strangers. After all, she acted cold just to hide her feelings towards Chrollo, and it's not a need now.

The thieves actually had a fit three months ago, when Machi told them about Chrollo's leaving. Eventually, they settled down by deciding the fate of Genei Ryodan, as usual, by coin flipping. At the end, the troupe goes on without a Danchou; they steal solely to do philanthropic work, and will not kill ever again unless that's the only option.

"So we'll go downtown to sell our stuffs and buy the supplies for the citizens," Machi says to Shizuku. These days, she realizes the importance to have a close female friend, as the males are always too ignorant to notice her emotion...

"I'll go with you too!" Nobunaga exclaims.

Well, perhaps there's an exception.

x x x

The vibration in Kurapika's hands, which source is from his cell phone, makes the slightest noise that echoes itself in the huge church, where the only living being is Kurapika.

Without looking at it, he knows the call is from Leorio, who keeps looking for him via the phone. Miscalls notification from Leorio are showing on his screen at different times since a month ago, almost every day. Perhaps it's already more than hundreds of times, who knows?

Kurapika sits still, like a statue; his eyes stare hard on a certain point, maybe if he stares any longer, whatever he's staring at would melts eventually.

He quitted his job as the Nostrade's bodyguard three months ago; pleads and offers from Light Nostrade couldn't change his mind. He shuts everything and everyone down, not even his closest friends can reach to him.

But frankly, every time there's vibration from his cell phone, he feels comforted, as if he's not lonely, and the thought of it makes his heart soothed from all the tightness. That's why; he keeps holding it, even though he refuses to pick up any call from anyone.

In front of him is the altar, where the crimson eyeballs of his dead clan are placed. He spends all his time searching for them, treasures them, worships them, as if his life depends on them, sadly, it's the truth.

He had lost, completely, to Chrollo Lucilfer. His mind, when not thinking of his clan, thinking of the eyeballs, thinks of Chrollo Lucilfer, and keeps replaying the scene that he can never ever forget.

_As if waking up from a spell, I forced myself to stand while my head kept spinning. In front of me, stood Levinia and Lucilfer. The two of the Ryodan were still lying unconsciously on the floor. _

_Was that Levinia who woke me by removing her spell? I didn't know other explanation but this, as I know her spell would last much longer than this._

"_Chrollo Lucilfer, I don't care what! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" losing my mind, I shouted. No, I didn't lose my mind. I survived all this long just to avenge, that's right... There's no other reason other than that._

"_I know," he said, cool and calm, as if he could see through me, and that annoyed me. "Forgive me; I can't give you my life. I just found the love of my life; I can't die without the chance to love. Perhaps if you allow, I can give you something that once worth more than my life."_

_Before I had time to give any comment or answer the confusion in my head, he said again, in a pleading tone, "but please, keep an eye on Levinia, and heal her before any damage is done to her. That, I believe you're capable of, and you don't like to see her hurt, right?"_

"_Chrollo..." Levinia's voice escaped from her lips. Hearing her calling his name, it hurts. Judging from the doubt in her crystal-like eyes, she's clueless as me._

_Right as I walked automatically to Levinia, and got my Holy Chain ready, he removed his long black feathered coat, took out a blade, and cut his right arm off right before my eyes. Watching as the crimson blood oozes out of the wound that would be eternal, Levinia screams, not out of physical pain, but emotional shock._

_I had no time to be bewildered, or laugh, or do anything else, all I knew was to place my chain around Levinia's arm and see it heals as it does. The girl is shaking, sobbing, as Chrollo's face turned pale and twisted because of the enormous pain._

"_Sorry, my love. I can never hold you with two arms again," he said, with a faint, apologetic smile on his face, before kneeling to the ground due to the pain. "This is the arm that I used to slaughter your clan, the filthy arm stained with blood that I was once proud of, the arm I tattooed the spider that I created."_

"_With this, I know, it's incomparable to the death of your clan, but this is all I can give, to compensate your rage and your pain," he turned to me and said. To my annoyance, other than the pain he's suppressing, I felt sincerity in his voice. "Please, don't go after the limbs of the spiders," without knowing his place, he pled, absentmindedly._

"_Go! Now go! Before I change my mind and kill you!" I screamed, as the healing of Levinia is done. I screamed so hard that I thought my throat and lungs were tearing apart. _

_I watched the two of them left, Lucilfer in Levinia's arms. Hot, salty liquid flow uncontrollably from my eyes, as I knelt, shouted, unable to leash the slightest of my emotions._

He places the vibrating cell phone into his pocket and walks to the altar, where behind the containers of scarlet eyes, lays the spider-tattooed arm.

"The only thing that I can sacrifice for the goners, because of my weakness, can you forgive me?" he says, as his eyes stares blankly, thinking of his dead parents.

Somehow, he already knows, but refuses to accept the answer. They never ever wanted him to go on the path of destruction, in the name of avenge.

He had lost completely, to Chrollo Lucilfer. He lost his mind, he lost his will.

x x x

"Chrollo," Levinia whispers his name, the most wonderful name she knows.

"Hmm?" Chrollo replies, gently, while his ear is still lying on Levinia's abdomen, hoping to hear a hint of a heartbeat, which is impossible, as it's only a three month pregnancy.

"How should we name our baby?" she asks, smiling one of her best smile, caressing his black smooth hair with her fingers.

"What about, Kurapika? No matter our baby is a boy or a girl, let's name our baby Kurapika," he answers, almost without thinking, as if he had planned it for some time.

"Kurapika? A beautiful name," she replies, knowing exactly what her love is thinking.

Chrollo embraces her with his the only arm he has now, feeling grateful for everything he is having. Levinia returns his embrace, and kisses him gently at the forehead. She remembered one line from the holy bible that her Sensei thought her.

"_If your hand or your foot causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life maimed or crippled than to have two hands or two feet and be thrown into eternal fire."_

* * *

**Ohh! Finally! It's done! Kyaa~**

**I hope it's not too awful... **

**Quoting the holy bible is totally out of randomness, hope it doesn't offense anyone. And, I find myself having a hard time believing the bible, though all my life I've been told to have faith to it.**

**That's the best ending I can think of, as happy ending is not what I'm good at. Please review to tell me what you think about the ending and the entire story.**

**Also, you can review or PM to send me request on stories (if you're kind enough to believe my ability).**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
